Parce que je t'aime, se sera l'Enfer
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: reprise d'écriture... Dans un monde sorcier particulièrement homophobe, Harry découvre un passé étrange, et son présent curieux... [deux fins publiées]
1. prologue

**Avertissement**: cette fic sera sombre par moment, donc se qui croyait que je metait en scene Bambi et Pan Pan, c'es à coté, dsl. Puisy'aura un slach, donc leshomophobe,vous savez se que vous avez à faire.

**Disclamer:** Rien est à moi, tout est à J K Rowling, sauf W Dumbledor.

J'éspère qu'elle va vous plaire cette fic, moi je vais bien délirer à l'écrir!

Prologue :

Harry rêvait. Il le savait. Même si « rêvait » n'était pas le terme le plus approprié étant donné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris possession de ses nuits depuis son retour, pour le grand malheur du Survivant.

Il faisait nuit. Pas un bruit. Pas un souffle de vent. Rien. Rien que l'obscurité, si dense, qu'elle empêchait de voir ce qui l'entourait.

Un nuage se déplaça, laissant la lune éclairer les tombes.

Le cimetière était vide de toute vie mais Harry n'y prenait pas garde, il paniquait. Il ne voulait pas revivre, encore, ce qui s'était passé il y a deux mois. Revoir le rayon vert frapper Cédric, revoir le chaudron disparaître pour laisser place à… Lui… à Voldemort.

Le Survivant se mit à courir et sortit du cimetière. Se n'est que là, reprenant son souffle dans l'obscurité étouffante, qu'il se demanda ou il était.

Certes, il était dans un cimetière mais il ni Mangemort ni Lui.

Harry vit un sentier longer le cimetière.

Curieux de nature, il le suivit. Il ne le laissera pas se réveillé tant qu'Il n'aura pas atteint ses fins.

Au bout d'un moment, il vit une ombre se dessiner et Harry se figea, avant d'avancer et de ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques mètres de Lui.

Une longue cape noire cachait ces vêtements, mais pas son visage, qui ne ressemblais plus à un serpent. Il avait le visage de Tom Jedusort, des très fin et beau, des cheveux bruns mais ces yeux était toujours rouge et luisait dans le noir.

Derrière lui, une tombe, dont les inscriptions étaient en partit cacher par la cape du Lord. La seul partie qui apparaissait était « DUMBLEDORE »

Qu'est-ce que… ? Un ancêtre de Dumbledore ? Ou est-ce que Voldemort voulait montrer à Harry ce qu'il comptait faire, à savoir tuer le directeur ?

Ou voulait en venir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Tu ne trouve pas étrange, une tombe, à coté du cimetière et non pas dans le cimetière ?

Il parle. Il à une belle voix, suave, grave, plus sifflante comme celle d'un serpent.

Harry devait-il lui répondre ?

Voldemort ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Sais-tu que la terre des cimetières est bénite. Elle permet l'accession au Paradis. Il faut avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible pour ne pas avoir droit à un enterrement en règle.

Mais que veux dire Voldemort ? Qui est enterrer là ? Est-ce que Dumbledore avait fait quelque chose qui… ? Non s'était Dumbledore.

Puis pourquoi Voldemort lui parlait de croyance chrétienne ? Si sa mémoire était bonne, Dumbledore n'était pas chrétien. Enfin, pas qu'il sache.

Qui pouvait-être enterré là ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le Lord fit un pas sur le coté, dévoilant l'inscription sur la tombe.

Harry crut voir sur son visage de la tristesse, l'espace d'une seconde mais il oublia vite en lisant le nom :

_« William DUMBLEDORE_

_1926-1941 »_


	2. Chapiptre1: la voix du suicide

Chapitre 1: la voix du suicide.

-Harry ! HARRY !

Ledit Harry ouvrit les yeux sur un wagon quasi désert et des amis légèrement énervé.

-Tien, on est arriver, murmura-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre les élève se bousculer sur le quai de Prés-Au-Lard.

-Hum hum… Quel sieste !

-Heu… Mouais… ouais si on veux, répondit Harry en quittant le train. Dit Ron, sa signifie quoi pour un sorcier, de ne pas être enterrer dans un cimetière ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Répond, s'il te plait.

-Bas sa dépend des familles, répondit le rouquin. Pour les plus illustres et anciennes, c'est très important. C'est même une honte si ce n'est pas fait.

-De quel famille s'agit-il ?

-Pff ! Tu me pose une colle, là ! Se doit être, je suppose, Malefoy… heu… Black… Dumbledore… et puis Weasley.

-Mais le truc des cimetières, c'est pas une croyance chrétienne ?

-Ho Harry, t'es chiant ! Oui le monde sorcier est croyant, surtout les vieilles familles. Si sa ne se voit pas au quotidiens, on le voit avec les mœurs qui suivent à la lettre la Bible.

-Pourquoi toute ces questions ?

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas Hermione. Il s'était arrêté devant une calèche, celle qu'il contait prendre et voyait qu'elle était tiré par des espèces de chevaux ailé noir.

-Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?

-Vous… Vous ne les voyez pas ?

-De quoi ?

-Mais les chevaux !

-Il ne peuvent pas les voir, Harry. La voix d'Hagrid s'était élevée au milieu du brouhaha que produisaient les élèves.

-Pourquoi… ? demanda le survivant.

-Voir quoi ! le coupa Ron

-Les sombrales. expliqua Hagrid. Il faut avoir vu la mort pour pouvoir les voir.

Le demi-géant s'éloigna vers les premières années sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre.

Les trois amis grimpèrent dans la calèche et Hermione reposa sa question.

-Heu… Je… Je n'ai pas dormit mais Voldemort m'a rendu visite cet après-midi.

-Mon Dieu Harry ! s'exclama Ron, il faut prévenir Dumbledore et lui dire se qu'il t'a montré ! C'est import…

-Nan !

Les deux amis lui jetèrent un regard mi-stupéfait mi-courroucé et Harry fut contraint de leur raconter le « rêve ».

-William Dumbledore, murmura Hermione alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, si ma mémoire est bonne, il n'est pas dans l'Arbre Généalogique de la famille Dumbledore.

Des murmures autour d'Harry lui firent quitter la conversation. En tendant l'oreille il compris au milieu du brouhaha « Il dit que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour », « Il est fou ». En parcourant la salle du regard, le gryffondor constata que plusieurs regards, moqueur, inquiet ou autre, étaient posé sur lui mais se détournait rapidement. Cette cinquième année allait être longue.

Il revint à la conversation, décidant d'ignorer la quasi-totalité de Pourdlard, en fait.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-il montré cette tombe ? Qui est William Dumbledore ?

-Harry, Tu-Sais-Qui cherche à te déstabilisé. Dumbledore est la seul image paternel que tu a. Il t'a sûrement montré cette tombe pour te signifier qu'il n'est pas parfait. Peut-être William Dumbledore était un parent d'Albus et qu'il à mal tourné, d'ou le fait qu'il n'apparaisse sur aucun Arbre.

Le raisonnement d'Hermione se tenait mais il y avait quelque chose qui troublait Harry. Non, sa clochait, se ne pouvait être sa…

Il voulait le dire mais le directeur se leva pour le discours habituel de début d'année.

« La Répartition est déjà passé ?» pensa Harry.

Alors que Dumbledore se rasseyait, une femme, assise à la place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, se leva.

Pour résumée, elle avait une tête de crapaud (yeux globuleux et bouche énorme). Harry s'attendait presque à la voir attraper les aliments avec une langue gluante et longue.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a oublier de me présenté, dit-elle de sa voix fluette (Harry jura entendre Dumbledore répondre qu'il n'en avait pas l'envi). Je suis le Professeur Ombrage. Le Ministère de la Magie… _( voir le livre « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix » page 241, 242, 243 édition GALLIMARD parce que je me vois mal reformuler ou recopier son discours)_… et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Harry, dont l'attention avait plus que décrue durant se long discours fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette phrase.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et la trouva dans une profonde réflexion.

-Dit Hermione, elle à l'intention d'interférer dans les affaires de Poudlard ?

La jeune fille sourit, il avait remarquer, lui aussi, magnifique.

-J'en ai peur.

-Dites, murmura Harry après un moment de silence, vous m'aiderait à faire des recherches sur William Dumbledore ?

Ron et Hermione soupirèrent.

-Oui, on t'aidera.

Le lendemain, leur premier cour était potion, au grand damne des gryffondores, et ces derniers, comme à leurs habitude, arrivèrent en retard.

-Tss… Potter…

La voix traînante de Drago retentit quand le brun entra dans la salle de cour, quelque second avant la sonnerie.

-Alors mon Petit Potty…

-Ho non, si Harry supportait d'être prit par un fou par les inconnus qui l'entourait, il ne pourrai pas supportait ça de son Ennemi.

Le Prince des Serpentard, lui, voulait le traiter de fou allier, même s'il savait que Potter avait raison mais il ne le fit pas. Quand il vit le visage amaigrit, les yeux souligner de cernes noir, et le voile sur son regard, il ne le put.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas te servir d'un réveil ? termina Malefoy.

La clique des serpent rie, celle des lion ragea mais Harry regarda Drago étrangement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait au fond de son regard, sous le voile qui semblait s'être légèrement estompé ? De la… Reconnaissance ?

-Je constater que toi, tu n'a pas oublier comment on sers du gel. Cependant je te ferait constater qu'il n'est nul besoin de vider un pot complet, surtout vu l'épaisseur de tes cheveux.

Un partout.

Le duel s'arrêta, Rogue venait d'entré, le cour commença.

Une demi-heure après, alors que tous était silencieusement concentré sur leur potion, un sifflement strident retentit au fond de la salle : Neville avait encor raté la sienne.

-Vous êtes un bon à rien, Londubat. Votre présence dans mon cours ne sers strictement à rien. Dehors.

La voix de Rogue avait été calme, très calme voir trop calme. Neville ramassa ses affaire et quitta le cour.

Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais Rogue reprit :

-Potter, laisser votre courage et votre fraternité de coté, voulez-vous ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il mérite ce traitement. Harry allait parler. J'ai dit, pas un mot Potter, ou vous dites adieux à tout vos samedi après-midi.

Alors Harry ne dit rien. Le samedi, il y avait entraînement de Quidditch. C'était égoïste mais que pouvait-il faire de toute manière ?

Neville déambulait dans le parc, marchant vers les serres doucement, quand une voix étrange se mit à susurrer dans sa tête.

_-Tu n'est qu'un incapable… Indigne de tes parents… _

-La ferme, répondit Neville.

_-Comment des êtres aussi puissant que tes parents on put mettre au monde… toi ?_

-Ta gueule ! Tu n'existe pas ! Tu n'existe pas ! Tu n'existe pas !

Depuis plusieurs semaine, à chaque bourde qu'il faisait, cette voix résonnait dans son esprit.

_-Cracmol et vulgaire…_

-Je ne suis pas un cracmol !

Le gryffondore arriva aux serre et rentra dans la numéro deux. Il savait que Madame Chourave n'avait pas cour et serait sûrement là.

Dans un coin sombre, elle s'acharnait à tailler un Filet du Diable, tournant le dos à Neville.

-Tien, Neville ! Bonjour !

-Bonjour…

-Que fais-tu là ? N'as-tu pas cour ?

-Je me suis fait renvoyer. Il est très développer votre Filet du Diable.

-Oui c'est pourquoi je le taille, avant de le montrer aux premières année. Elle tourna le dos à la plante pour faire face au jeune homme. Alors pourquoi tu t'est fait renvoyer ?

-J'ai rater une potion… La potion de trop pour le professeur Rogue.

Mais on ne tourne pas le dos à un Filet du Diable sans en payer les conséquences. La plante profita du fait qu'elle ne la regardait pas pour enrouler autour du professeur un tentacule et l'étouffer. Dans la brusquerie du geste, la baguette du Mme Chourave lui échappa.

-Neville…

L'appel à l'aide n'était qu'un murmure. Mais le gryffondore l'entendait très bien et il était pétrifier. Et il n'y avait personne pour les aider.

-Neville…

Enfin, le jeune homme réagi enfin. Tirant sa baguette de sa poche, il tenta de faire apparaître des flammes, sachant pertinemment les points faibles de la plante, mais il ne parvint qu'a faire quelque étincelles.

-Au secours… Neville…

De rage, il lança sa baguette contre le mur et tourna les talons pour aller chercher de l'aide. Il atteignit la cabane d'Hagrid et frappa contre la porte comme un dingue. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, sur les aboiement de Crokdur et les demi-géant hirsute. Par chance, lui non plus n'avait pas cour.

-Vite ! Dans la serre deux ! Le Filet du Diable !

De toute évidence, Hagrid devait être au courant pour la plante puisqu'il partit immédiatement vers la serre en question, suivit de Neville et Crokdur.

Mme Chourave, dont seul le visage violacé par le manque d'air se voyait, tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer pour que la plante la libère mais le Filet ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

Hagrid ramassa la baguette de sa collègue et commença à brûler les tentacule de la plante qui recula dans l'ombre. Puis il réussis à arracher le professeur des griffes du monstre.

Mme Chourave toussa bruyamment en reprenant de l'air à grande bouffé et Hagrid la porta à l'infirmerie, oubliant complètement Neville.

Ce dernier resta dans la serre, loin du Filet du Diable, tremblant, choquer.

_-Et tu est à gryffondore…_

-Tais-toi…

_-Ton professeur favori à failli mourir et tu n'a rien fait…_

-Tais-toi ! J'ai essayer !

_-Cracmol ! _

-Je ne suis pas…

_-Indigne de tes parents ! Il a quitter Poudlard en troisième années et lui y est parvenu !_

-Désespérer, le jeune homme quitta la serre et monta dans son dortoir.

_-Tu ne sert à rien ! Tu n'est qu'un poids pour le monde ! _

C'est au son de cette voix que Neville se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il se saisit de lame de rasoir et regarda son poignet blanc ou il imaginait l'artère battre.

-Je ne sers à rien, murmura-t-il, je ne suis qu'un cracmol, indigne de mes parents.

La lame lui fit mal mais il eu le courage de s'ouvrir le second poignet.

Assis sur le carrelage blanc, il regarde son sang couler, souiller le sol et lui il tombe, il tombe encor dans un monde de coton et obscure.


	3. Chapitre 2: Ondine

Chapitre 2 : Ondine

Dobbie s'occupait du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor comme d'habitude car c'est en ce lieu que dormait sa star, Harry Potter.

Mais en ce matin de la rentrée, le dortoir, enfin plus exactement la salle de bain n'était pas libre comme y était accoutumé l'elfe de maison.

-Monsieur ?

Dobbie s'approcha craintivement du jeune homme étendu sur le carrelage.

-Monsieur ?

Il fut pris de panique lorsqu'il constata que l'étudiant baignait dans une marre de sang. D'un claquement de doigts l'elfe et lui disparurent pour réapparaître dans l'infirmerie.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Dobbie l'a trouvé comme ça, madame. Dobbie faisait le ménage dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor et l'a trouvé.

-Va chercher le professeur Dumbledore !

Dobbie s'exécuta pendant que madame Pomfresh tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginni, Dean et Seamus avaient été convoqué.

Dumbledore venait de leur apprendre que Neville avait fait une tentative de suicide.

Tous étaient choquer.

-Avez-vous une idée de la raison qui l'a poussé à faire une telle chose ?

-Rogue.

-Pardon ?

Dean raconta ce qui c'était passé plutôt dans la journée.

-Et vous pensé que le professeur Rogue…

-Neville souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité depuis toujours.

-D'infériorité ? Harry, tu es sur…

-Mais oui ! D'infériorité par rapport aux autres élèves de la promotion, par rapport à ses parents, par rapport… Putain et moi j'ai rien fait !

-Harry, tu n'y es…

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait plus, il avait quitté le bureau en courant.

Il courait, courait, loin.

Il tomba à genoux, essoufflé, mort de fatigue, au bord du lac.

-Putain, pourquoi j'ai rien dit ? Pourquoi j'ai rien fait ?

_-Parce que tu pensai à ta petite personne et non à ton balourd d'ami !_

La voix. Elle était à nouveau là, comme après la mort de Cédric.

-Je ne pouvais rien faire.

_-Oui, trouve-toi une bonne excuse, comme pour l'autre._

-Ne parle pas de Cédric comme ça !

_-Neville avait besoin de toi, de ton aide, mais non, tu n'as rien fait. Tu à préserver tes entraînements de Quidditch plutôt que la vie de ton ami._

-Silence ! C'est faut ! C'est faut ! C'est faut !

Accroupi, les mains sur les oreilles, se balançant d'avant en arrière, Harry ne vit pas la nuit tomber.

Le calme régnait, le silence pesait, puis soudain, il entendit un rire venu du lac suivit d'une voix féminine :

-Ecoute ! Ecoute ! C'est moi, C'est Ondine ! Chaque flot est un ondin qui nage dans le courant, chaque courant est un sentier qui serpente vers mon palais, et mon palais est bâti, fluide, au fond du lac, dans le triangle du feu, de la terre et de l'air. Ecoute ! Ecoute ! Mon père bat l'eau coassante d'une branche d'aulne verte, et mes sœurs caressent de leur bras d'écume les fraîches îles d'herbes, de nénuphars et de glaïeuls, ou se moquent du saule caduc et barbu qui pêche à la ligne ! (1)

Harry était ensorcelé. Une jeune fille, très belle, sortait de l'eau, d'un pas lent.

-Ecoute ! Ecoute ! Reçois cet anneau en gage de mon amour éternel et vient avec moi.

La proposition était tentante mais quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui disait de dire non.

-Je te propose une vie calme, sans personne à sauver. Viens, rejoins-moi. Ce monde n'est pas pour toi, tu y mourras.

-Je ne sais…

-Viens, les autres ici, n'aimes que ton image, moi je t'aime toi, Harry.

-Aime ? Non. C'est non, je ne viendrais pas avec toi.

Harry était dans la brume mais il savait qu'il devait dire non.

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer en disant qu'il était le deuxième homme à lui dire non depuis cinquante ans.

Cependant, quand ces larmes cessa, elle repris.

-Je suis peiner de ton refus. Accorde-moi une chose pour te faire pardonner.

-Heu… Quoi ?

-Un baiser. Embrasse-moi.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait résister à la demande. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux.

Le contacte fut glacer mais le baiser dura.

Quand ils se séparèrent, et qu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus sur la berge mais au fond du lac.

Elle était devant lui, ces yeux seul luisant dans le noir. Il lui devinait un sourire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse avec le courant.

Harry tenta de sortir sa baguette mais un Strangulot, en lui sautant dessus, la lui arracha au passage.

Pris de panique, Harry se mit à nager vers la surface tout en essayant d'ignorer les bêtes tapit dans les hautes algues.

Mais les bêtes en question ne souhaitait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et s'accrochait à lui, le mordant, faisant couler son sang qui appâtait d'autres prédateurs.

Le manque d'air se faisait sérieusement sentir, c'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui brûler chacune des alvéoles des poumons avec un chalumeau, et la surface était encor loin.

Puis, à bout de force, Harry se laissa tomber dans les tentacules des Strangulot. Il n'en pouvait plus. S'il devait mourir ici, au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait rien fait pour ne pas se sauver.

Dans les nimbes de l'inconscient, alors que des dizaines de bestiole le dévorent vif, il sentit un tentacule, immense, s'enrouler autour de lui et l'emmener loin des Strangulot.

Harry ne reprit pas conscience lorsque le tentacule le sortit du lac et que lui cracha toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée, ni quand il fut déposé sur la rive.

Cependant, le jeune entrouvrit les yeux quelque second pour le voir disparaître dans les eaux sombres.

ooOoo

-Aller viens ! C'est pour bientôt !

-T'était obligé de me réveiller aussi tôt ?

-Si on veut voir le lever du soleil, il vaut mieux se lever avant lui, nan ? Aller viens !

La serdaigle maudit tout les poufsouffle de la terre et suivant son petit copain hors de l'école.

-Et mais où tu va ?

-Vu près du lac, c'est magnifique. Aller viens mon cœur.

Elle soupira et le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit de la rive ou il s'était assis.

-Et pas bien ? Là, tous les trois…

-Trois ?

-Bas oui, toi, moi et notre amour…

Elle sourit, attendri _(nda : moi, si un mec me sort cette salade, j'explose de rire)_.et se pelotonna dans ses bras.

Le soleil allait percer, le ciel s'était déjà parer de ses plus belles teintes pastelles, quand un bruit fit sursauter la jeune fille.

-Tu à entendu ?

-De quoi ?

-Mais le bruit ! Comme un gémissement…

-Se devait être moi, je suis tellement bien avec toi…

-Non, pas de bien-être, de douleur.

Le bruit se fit à nouveau.

-T'a entendu ?

-Ouais.

Il se leva, l'aida à en faire de même puis tous deux dégainèrent leur baguette avant de parcourir à pas lent la rive. Après quelque minute de marche…

-Putain…

Derrière un buisson, allongé, son sang s'écoulant de plusieurs plaies, Harry Potter tentait de sortir de son inconscience.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? dit la serdaigle d'une voix aiguë.

-J'en sais rien.

-Et si s'était… Et si s'était… Il dit bien que Tu-sais-qui est de retour.

-Tu crois que c'est lui qui…

-Je sais pas… Je crois pas… Pourquoi l'attaquer sans le tuer ?

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Ouais.

Grâce à un sort de lévitation, ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'au lieu dit. Par chance, l'heure matinal fit qu'ils ne croisèrent personne.

Madame Pomfresh les renvoya, avant de s'occuper de son élève.

ooOoo

-Harry ? Harry ? Harry, réveille-toi, Harry.

-Qu'est-ce… Où est-ce que je suis ?

Les brumes dans son cerveau ne voulaient pas se dissiper, et la douleur dans ses membres ne voulait pas disparaître.

-A l'infirmerie, Harry, deux élèves t'ont trouvé près du lac.

-Près du lac ?

Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : Neville, la fille, le baiser, la noyade…

-Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

C'était le professeur Dumbledore qui parlait et le jeune garçon se mit à lui raconter.

-Ondine, murmura Dumbledore quand il eut finit. Ces femmes sont issues des eaux du Nord. Elles t'ensorcellent pour t'entraîner à leur suite et te noyer. Repose-toi. Elle ne s'en prendra plus à toi. Quand elle rate une victime, elle ne s'y attaque plus.

-Pourquoi ne pas les renvoyer, ailleurs ou les tuer, elles sont dangereuses…

-Non, elle ne s'en prenne que très rarement aux élèves, elles ont une haute estime d'elles et choisissent leur victime. Puis se sont des entités puissantes qui ne veulent que s'amuser.

Le directeur quitta l'infirmerie, laissant Harry à ses réflexions.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ou la lumière déclinait. Il devinait que le soleil se couchait.

Un bruit près de la porte lui fit tourner la tête vers lui.

Madame Pomfresh disparaissait dans son bureau, mais Harry s'en moquait. Son regard était figé sur là, sur le lit d'a coté, où dormait Neville.

Difficilement, douloureusement, Harry quitta son lit. Il s'effondra au sol mais se releva, tremblant et s'approcha.

Le visage de son ami était paisible, il dormait. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers ses poignet, entourer de bandages.

-Neville… Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'être venu en aide, de ne pas avoir vu que tu allais mal, de…

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

Neville ne dormait plus. Sa voix était faible.

-Neville…

-Tu dois te reposer. Les Strangulots ont goûté ta chaire, se n'est bon pour toi.

-Neville, je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Le garçon leva des yeux remplit d'étonnement vers Harry.

-Je.. Je crois savoir pourquoi tu à fait ce que tu à fait. Toujours est-il que je ne te demanderais pas de confirmation. Neville, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu vives. Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Sa y est, il l'avait dit.

-Harry… Harry, merci.

Le jeune homme retourna dans son lit.

_-Pff même pas capable de se suicider. _

-Tais-toi ! murmura Neville pour répondre à la voix qui était, hélas revenue le harceler.

-T'a dit quelque chose ?

-Nan, rien.

-Ha, j'ai cru..

_-Mais que t'es nul ! _

-Harry a dit…

_-Tu mens à Harry alors ne me parle pas de lui. _

-Je ne t'entends pas ! Tu n'existe pas !

_-Si je n'existe pas, alors toi non plus tu n'existe pas._

-La ferme !

-Neville, à qui tu parle ?

-A personne.

-Neville, à qui a-tu dis « la ferme » ?

-A personne, à moi, je crois... J'ai sommeil.

Sur ce Neville tourna le dos à Harry et s'enferma dans le plus complet des mutismes.

Quelque jour plus tard, Harry peu quitter l'infirmerie. Ces deux amis, Ron et Hermione étaient venu le chercher, et avait éprouver un énorme soulagement en voyant les rideaux tiré autour du lit de Neville.

En se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, la discutions dériva sur ce qui l'avait envoyé chez Pomfresh.

-Des Ondins ! Dans le lac ! s'exclama Hermione, Dumbledore est fou !

-Paraît qu'elle ne s'attaque que rarement aux élèves.

-Mais elle s'y attaque quand même !

-Ron ne disait rien, en fait, il semblait perdu.

-Sinon, quoi de neuf, lança-t-il, pour ne pas jouer la plante en pot.

-On ne sait pas qui est William Dumbledore et il faut que l'on face des recherches sur lui.

-Harry, je suis désolé, le coupa Hermione, mais je crois qu'il y a plus grave.Je ne t'en ai pas parler Ron, mais j'ai trouvé ça dans le dortoir des filles de griffondor.

Elle lui tendit une seringue usagée.

-Harry, continua-t-elle, quelqu'un se drogue.

A suivre...

(1) extrait du poème en prose _Ondine_ de Aloysius Bertrand.

Bon, désolé si ça à prit du temps mais mes parents son dadaiste et on mit un paneau "ceci est de l'art" sur l'ordi donc pas touche.

J'essayerai de faire en sorte que la suite vienne plus vite.


	4. Chapitre 3: Alice et le Pays des mer

Chapitre 3 : Alice et le Pays des Merveilles

_Elle lui tendit une seringue usagée. _

_-Harry, continua-t-elle, quelqu'un se drogue._

-Mais… Qui ? Et Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il faut qu'on trouve qui c'est. Et qu'on l'aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Trop tard ? Que veux-tu dire Ron ?

-L'un de mes frères se droguait… mélange entre drogue moldu et sorcière… ces saloperies te détruise l'organisme.

Harry n'avait jamais su qu'un des frères de son meilleur ami avait été toxicomane un jour, pourquoi ?

_-Parce qu'il ne te fait pas assez confiance, voyons. _

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser cette maudite voix et dit :

-Comment savoir qui se drogue ?

-Cette merde ça te change avant de te tuer.

-Donc il faut qu'on regarde qui à changé, chez les filles griffondore.

-Mais là, faut qu'on aille en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Heu Harry, s'il te plait, ne nous fait pas perdre trop de point.

-Pourquoi ?

-Reste calme, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à ce moment là. La salle, qui était absolument… affreuse.

-C'est quoi cette déco abomina-guimauve ?

-Chut Harry, elle va bientôt arriver.

Comme si elle avait entendu les paroles d'Hermione, Ombrage entra en classe.

-Rangé votre baguette, Mr Potter, dit-elle.

Harry jeta un cou d'œil autour de lui pour constater qu'aucun de ses camarades n'avait sa baguette dehors, que seul leurs livres étaient posés devant eux.

-Pourquoi ?

-On dit : « pourquoi, Mme Ombrage »

-Pourquoi, Mme Ombrage ?

-Votre absence excuse votre ignorance.

La colère monta d'un cran en Harry.

-Sachez seulement que nous estimons que votre enseignement à été jusqu'à présent trop irrégulier et que je suis charger de mettre en place une étude de la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal théorique qui suit le programme mit en place par le ministère.

-Théorique ? répéta Harry. Vous croyez qu'il suffira de répété ses cours appris par cœur pour battre Voldemort et ces mangemort ?

La classe avait frémit à l'entente du nom interdit, et Ombrage avait perdu son sourire de crapaud.

-Vous-Savez-Qui est mort.

-Et moi je suis Merlin.

-Votre insolence vous coûtera chère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me face ! Je trouve que je paye assez quand on me traite de fou alors que c'est complètement faux ! s'énerva Harry en se levant.

-Mr Potter, veuillez vous calmer. Sachez également que je serais contrainte de sévire si vous continuer à essayer de faire peur à vos camarades en disant des mensonges.

-Des mensonges ? Des mensonges ?

-La voix du jeune homme était blanche. Il releva sa manche gauche, dévoilant une grande cicatrice sur son avant-bras.

-Et sa, c'est des mensonges peut-être ? Lorsque Pettigrow m'a ouvert le bras pour prendre mon sang, à moi, l'ennemi de Voldemort, pour faire renaître son maître, vous croyez quoi, que ce son des mensonges ?

-Mr Potter, vos pratiques masochistes ne nous regardent pas !

Harry se leva d'un bond mais il ne hurla pas sur la professeur comme s'y attendait chacun des élèves, non, il ramassa ses affaire et quitta le cour.

En passant devant Ombrage, il s'arrêta et demanda :

-Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors je suppose que, selon vous, l'Avada Kedavra qui à touché Cédric n'était qu'un pur accident ? (Ombrage gardant les lèvre pincée, il poursuivit) C'est une insulte à sa mémoire et vous le savez.

La fin de la phrase n'était pas adresser à Ombrage mais à la classe à laquelle Harry avait jeté un regard froid avant de sortir.

Le jeune énerver monta jusqu'au dortoir, dans le but de prendre son balais et de faire quelque tour de terrain pour le détendre, mais quand il fut face à son lit, il eu une meilleur idée. Déposant négligemment son sac par terre, le gryffondore plongea la tête la première dans sa valise et en extirpa la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Avec une pensée triste pour son parrain en cavale et son père disparu, il murmura :

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le vieux parchemin se changea immédiatement en carte animée de Poudlard et Harry put constater que la salle qu'il souhaitait visiter était vide.

-Parfait… Méfait accomplit.

La carte redevint un morceau de parchemin.

Recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité Harry murmura à l'oreille de la gargouille le mot de passe, simple à deviner lorsque l'on connaît le directeur, puis grimpa dans le bureau vide de toute vie. Vide mais pas silencieux. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs allaient de cadre en cadre et discutait tranquillement, croyant être seul.

Fumseck, le phénix, somnolait sur son perchoir.

Après avoir parcouru du regard toute les étagères de l'étrange bureau, Harry avisa deux parchemin enroulé poser sur une étagère près du sol, en dessous de celle du Choipeaux.

Il s'en approcha, s'agenouilla et saisit le premier parchemin qu'il cacha sous sa cape afin que les tableaux ne le voient pas.

Il le déroula. Il était vierge de toute écriture hormis « Liste » et « Année : »

Harry ne s'en étonna pas. Il savait, grâce à Hermione, qu'il suffisait d'écrire une année pour avoir la liste complète des élèves inscrit à Poudlard.

Il l'enroula à nouveau et le remit en place pour ce saisir du second.

-Hey ! Qui est là ! Montrez-vous !

Aïe aïe j'vais mourir ! pensa Harry.

-Mais enfin, s'exclama une voix féminine, tu va arrêter d'être paranoïaque ? Il n'y a personne dans ce bureau !

-Mais…

-J'ai dit « il n'y a personne dans ce bureau » comprit ?

-Oui madame.

Qui qu'est put être cette directrice, il est évidant qu'elle à du se faire obéire par tout ces élèves et Harry la remercia silencieusement en déroulant le second parchemin qui était plus cour que le premier.

Sur celui-ci, il n'y avait écrit que « nom : »

Parfait

Harry tendit encor une foi la main hors de la cape pour prendre l'encrier et la plume poser sur l'étagère et par chance personne ne le vit.

Il écrivit, lentement : « William Dumbledor »

Aussitôt le nom s 'effaça puis l'encre réapparue pour écrire :

_Nom: William Albus Dumbledor,_

_Année de scolarité: 1937-1941_

_maison: Serdaigle_

_Adresse :Manoir Dumbledore _

L'encre disparue.

Harry releva la tête, réfléchi puis se pencha pour écrire : « Tom Jeudusort »

Comme avant l'encre s'effaça pour laisser place à :

Nom : Tom Elvis Jeudusort 

_Année : 1937-1944_

_Maison : Serpentard _

_Adresse : Orphelinat de Londres_

Donc ils ont fait leur scolarité ensemble, enfin presque…

Il remit le parchemin, l'encrier et la plume à sa place et se releva pour partir lorsqu'un éclat lumineux attira son attention.

La Pansine de Dumbledor.

Gryffondore jusqu'au bout des ongles, donc très curieux, il s'en approcha et, sans vraiment le vouloir, plongea dans un souvenir du directeur.

Il était dans un bureau, celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à en voir l'agencement et le directeur était là, assis à son bureau, ces éternelles lunettes en demi-lune posé sur son nez, lisant un quelconque parchemin.

Mais en l'observant de plus près, l'adolescent put constater qu'il était plus jeune : il avait moins de ride et sa barbe était plus courte.

Puis soudain…

Sans frapper, Tom Jeudusort était rentré, faisant claquer la porte :

-Vous aurez au moins put venir à la mise en terre. C'était votre fils.

La voix de Tom n'était qu'un murmure, mais un murmure de haine et de douleur.

-Mon fils est mort il y à deux ans, répondit Dumbledor.

Le silence briser de tant à autre par le tonnerre.

L'orage… Si le directeur savait qu'il se tenait à coté du plus puissant mage noir du siècle et que, à voir le visage dudit mage, il n'allait pas tarder à se déchaîner.

Tom fulminer de l'indifférence du professeur.

-Tu l'as tué, reprit Dumbledore.

-Vous savez que c'est faut.

Tom quitta le bureau en courant.

Harry était à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur, le cerveau oppressé par une seul et unique question « Qui était William Dumbledor pour Tom Jeudusort ? »

Puis il se rappela que le temps passait et qu'il ferait mieux de quitter le bureau avant que le propriétaire ne revienne.

Cependant, à peine eu-t-il déposé sa cape dans sa valise, que Ron, car les cour venaient de finir, pénétra dans le dortoir et lui fit savoir que MacGonagal souhaitait lui parler.

-Tout de suite.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le professeur de Métamorphose ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

-Professeur.

-Je ne veux plus d'esclandre dans le cours de Melle Ombrage.

C'était claire, simple, directe.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, Potter. Il y à une nuance entre savoir la vérité et dire la vérité. Le monde n'est pas près.

Harry baissa la tête en signe d'acceptation.

-Je dois aussi vous faire savoir que vous êtes coller tout les soir de la semaine jusqu'à noël ET que je ne ferait rien pour alléger votre peine.

-Oui, professeur.

-Potter, faites attention, Ombrage est dangereuse.

Il quitta le bureau et rejoignit la Grande Salle

Les cours de l'après midi se passèrent bien, et le soir venu, Harry se présenta au bureau d'Ombrage.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin et une plume en lui demandant d'écrire « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge »

Harry serra les dents et fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas d'encre.

-Ho il n'y en à pas besoin !

Il commença donc à rédiger et constata qu'effectivement, il n'en avait pas besoin puisque la plume écrivait rouge sombre, presque brun.

Cependant, lorsqu'il eux finit la première phrase, il ressentit une vive douleur sur le dessus de sa main droite et lorsqu'il la regarda, il put y voir s'inscrire les mot dans sa chaire avant de s'effacer.

-Qu'est que… ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Mr Potter ?

-Nan, tout vas très bien.

face de crapaud, si tu crois que je vais te faire le plaisir de me plaindre, tu te met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Vers vingt-trois heures, alors que sa chaire était ouverte et gonflée, Ombrage le libéra enfin.

Que faire ?

Il n'avait nul envies d'aller dormir (demain étant samedi, il pourra faire la grâce matinée) et malgré la douleur, il ne voulait pas revoir l'infirmière de si tôt.

Prit d'une illumination divine, il sortit du château et se dirigea vers la serre numéro sept, aussi appelé « la Roserai ».

C'était l'un de ses endroits favoris et avec l'heure tardive, elle sera sûrement vide.

La Roserai, comme l'indiquait son nom, réunissait toute les espèces de rose de se monde, qu'elles soient moldus ou sorcières.

Pour Harry, c'était le lieu le plus enchanteur de Poudlard : la beauté des odeurs se mêlait à la beauté des couleurs et des formes.

La serre était immense et alors qu'il progressait dans cet univers à part, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter :

-Tu saigne petit griffondore.

Bien sur, il l'avait reconnut mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'était pas traînante, froide et méchante, non, elle était douce, calme et posée.

-Je sais.

-Laisse-moi arranger ça.

Drago lui prit la main, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal et le conduisit dans un coin reculé de la serre.

Il se saisit d'une rose rouge sombre et lui enleva un pétale, puis il s'approcha d'Harry et, lui reprenant la main, passa le pétale sur la plaie.

Harry se tendit mais lorsqu'il constata que du pétale coulait un liquide qui soignait sa main, il se clama.

-Voilà, murmura Drago en caressant la main redevenu intacte.

Se contacte si doux fit perdre les pédales au griffondore et il suivit son instinct de serpentard qui lui dictait de fuir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry s'endormit comme une masse, ne préférant pas repenser à se qui venait de se passer.

Le lendemain soir, alors qu'il tournait en rond dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, Harry se leva, s'habilla et, armé de sa Carte pour éviter Rusard, il se dirigea vers la serre numéro sept.

-Se n'est pas très griffondore d'avoir prit la fuite.

-Se n'est pas très serpentard de soigner son ennemi.

Il se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil pendant deux minute avant de rire.

-Merci, dit Harry.

-C'est Ombrage ?

-Ouai.

-Elle est folle.

La discutions continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente de la fatigue, soit environs trois heures.

Trois heures à apprendre à se connaître.

Et c'est heureux qu'ils s'endormirent, heureux d'avoir chacun un nouvel ami.

_Trois semaine plus tard… _

Harry était énervé. Après trois semaine d'investigation, rien, niet, nada, que dal ! Ils ne savaient toujours pas qui se droguait et pourtant, se n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché !

Et cette Ombrage qui ne le lâchait toujours pas !

-Que de colère !

Drago le connaissait bien maintenant.

Presque tout les soirs ils se voyaient dans la septième serres (NdA : en tout bien tout honneur ! j'vous vois venir là, bande de pervers ! ) alors que le jour, ils restaient les bon ennemi de toujours.

-C'est pas le moment !

Drago le soigna, comme la première foi, sans qu'il ne fuit.

-Alors qu'est ce qui t'énerve.

-Ombrage.

Drago observa le brun, allonger entre les roses. Son visage montrait une colère plus profonde, qu'une femme tel qu'Ombrage ne pouvait pas déclencher.

-Et ?

-Rien.

Le serpentard s'assaille à coté de lui et reposa sa question.

Avec un soupir, Harry lui expliqua que quelqu'un chez griffondore se droguait et qu'il ne savait pas qui.

Drago sourit. Harry lui faisait confiance et il pouvait l'aider.

-Debout, on va en boite.

-Pardon ?

-On va en boite, la ou t'aura plus de chance de trouver ta ou ton drogué.

Alors que Drago laissait tombait son uniforme de Poudlard pour ne plus être qu'en habille civil, Harry lui restait stoïque.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'agace. Viens.

Drago le conduisit hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, jusque dans Prés-Au-Lards.

-On est samedi soir, donc il ou elle devrait être là.

-Mais comment tu sais tous ça ?

-Parce que.

-Mais…

-Bon écoute maintenant tu ne m'appel plus Drago mais Alice.

-Alice ? Mais c'est un nom de fille !

-Je sais. Ecoute, l'endroit ou je t'emmène est complètement à part. Là bas, tu n'es plus le Sauveur de l'humanité et moi je ne suis plus l'Héritier de la plus grade famille de Sang-Pure.

-Pourquoi « Alice » ?

-Parce que la première fois que je suis entré dans se monde, j'y est été emmener par une fille portant un T-shirt avec un lapin blanc dessus.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était à l'extérieur de Prés-Au-Lards.

-C'est là.

-Mais y'a rien.

-Si. Tend la main.

Harry le fit et sentit une étrange chaleur.

-Suis-moi.

Drago s'avança à reculons les yeux fixés sur l'adolescent et disparut soudain.

Le griffondore, surprit, prit son courage à deux mains, et se mit en marche.

Il traversa un champ magnétique étrange et eux sous ses yeux une boite de nuit au néon bleu.

Drago l'attendait et lorsqu'il fut là, il passèrent devant la foule de gens qui attendait devant l'entré.

Les videurs, reconnaissant le blond, les laissèrent entrer.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas Drago Malfoy, mais tu à toujours ton statu spécial.

-Viens.

Il le conduisit à l'étage, là où la musique n'était pas assourdissante, où l'atmosphère était tamisée, la lumière, douce et chaude.

Drago se dirigea vers le bar ou il devait être tout aussi connu. Il échangea quelques mots avec le barman avant de se diriger vers une alcôve, suivit par Harry.

Une serveuse vint et déposa sur la table deux verres à pied, deux cuillères, des allumettes, un sucrier (avec du sucre en morceau) et une bouteille rouge.

Drago plaça les cuillères en équilibre sur les verres, déposa dessus un morceaux de sucre, fit couler du liquide rouge, qui imprégna les morceaux, avant d'y mettre le feu.

Quand les flammes s'éteignirent, il mélangea le reste du sucre avec le liquide qui avait viré au noir, puis il tendit un verre à Harry qui avait été fasciné par ces gestes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De l'absinthe, sorcière, donc plus forte que celle moldu. J'espère que tu supporte l'alcool.

-Moi ? Oui bien sur !

Il n'aillait tout de même admettre qu'il n'avait jamais but que de la bière au beurre.

-Non ne…

Il avala cul sec.

C'était bon et… il s'effondra inconscient.

-J'avais dit que c'était fort.

-Mais nan Alice, c'est délicieux.

Harry c'était redressé. Ses yeux brillaient, ces joues étaient roses.

Il parcourut du regard la salle. Près d'eux, quelqu'un fumait le narguilé.

La vu d'Harry devint trouble et lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau nette, la personne n'était plus humaine, c'était une chenille et la fumée qu'il crachait, prenait la forme de lettre colorée.

-Et Alice, Alice ! S'exclama Harry en tirant la manche du jeune homme, Une chenille ! Une chenille qui fume !

-Ok, tu reste là.

Sans attendre de réponse, Drago se leva.

Mais se n'était pas du goût d'Harry que de rester seul, aussi ce dernier se leva-t-il et essaya de suivre le serpentard mais il se perdit au milieu de la foule.

-Alice ? T'es où ?

_-...Les rododhindron ! Et les Mohmranes en graine ! _

En entendant l'étrange chanson, Harry leva la tête et poser sur la barre ou était accroché les spot, un chat, rayer rose et violet, qui chantait.

-Excusez-moi, mais je cherche mon chemin, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ?

-Cela dépend de là où vous souhaité aller, répondit le chat.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors ça n'a pas d'importance ! … Au fait, il est parti par là, dit le chat en montrant une direction.

-Qui donc ?

-Un certain garçon, rit le chat en se coiffant temporairement d'une perruque blonde.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Sur de quoi ?

-Mais qu'il est partit par-là !

-Mais qui?

-Mais le garçon !

-Quel garçon ?

-Mais vous venez juste de dire que… Ho c'est agaçant !

-Savez-vous vous tenir sur la tête ?

Le chat en disant cela avait retiré sa tête et se tenait en équilibre dessus.

-Rooo !

-HA Harry tu es là ! Mais à qui tu parle ?

-Mais au chat !

Il montra la barre mais l'animale avait disparu.

-Tiens, boit ça, ça va te redonner du bon sens.

-Mais je vais très bien.

-QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TETE !

Harry sursauta, apeuré, en entendant ce cri.

Il parcouru la salle du regard et tomba sur deux personne en train de jouer au carte, carte qui prenait vie.

-Alice, réveil-moi ! Je veux pas finir décapité ! Réveil-moi, s'il te plait !

Harry s'était coller à Drago et murmura sa supplique emplit de peur à son oreille.

-Boit ça et tu te réveilleras.

Il lui tendit un petit flacon et il s'empressa d'en avaler le contenu.

Il ressentit une lourde fatigue tomber sur ses épaules et il s'accrocha à Drago pour ne pas tomber.

-Aller, viens, on rentre, se sera pour une autre foi.

Il ne virent pas, la jeune fille, élève à Poudlard elle aussi, les regarder partir, triste et haineuse à la fois.

A suivre...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Désolé pour le temps de publication mais maintenanty'en aura surement qu'une par moi, (pitètre deux).

Rewiew svouplai!


	5. Chapter 4: Je n'embrasse pas

Je publies le jour de ma majorité !

Joyeux anniversaire moi !

Chapitre 4 : Je n'embrasse pas.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se posa ces trois questions existentielles : « Où suis-je ? Quand suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? »

Puis, alors que la pendule de la salle commune des Griffondor sonnait six heures, son cerveau se mit en fonction et toute sa soirée lui revint en mémoire.

-Oh nan… geigna-t-il en repensant au délire qu'il avait eu sur « Alice au Pays des Merveilles », j'ai pas fait ça. Mais pourquoi j'ai voulu frimer, que je suis con !

Puis il se demanda comment il était revenu ici, dans la salle commune, alors qu'il ne tenait même pas debout.

-Il m'a… Il m'a ramené, se dit-il et… Oh non. Je suis mort.

Flash Back.

Il venait de passer les grille de Poudlard, Drago aidait Harry à marcher.

-Et là, et là, s'exclama le Griffondor, y'a un gros chien noir qui s'est attaquer à Ron en troisième année et qui l'a amené sous le Saul Cogneur.

-Un chien noir ?

-Oui mais c'était pas un chien noir (bâillement) s'était mon parrain, Sirius Black, il l'a enlevé pour que je le suive pour me dire la vérité.

-La vérité ?

-Ouais ! C'est Croutard qui a trahi mes parents ! avec rage.

-Croutard ? c'était pas le rat de…

-Oui mais c'est pas un rat c'est Peter Petigrew mais il s'est enfui alors mon parrain il doit fuir aussi.

-Mais Petigrew est mort.

Le Survivant se libéra de l'étreinte de Drago, de mauvaise humeur, et s'arrêta.

-Si je te dis que c'est pas vrai qu'il est mort !

-Harry… ils étaient à quelques pas de l'entré du château, il n'allait pas commencer à bouder maintenant.

-Nan, tu me crois pas, alors je te suis pas, t'es comme les autres tu me prends pour un fou !

-Nan, je et prend pas pour un fou ! JE te crois quand tu dis que Petigrew est vivant. Maintenant viens, faut qu'on avance sans se faire prendre !

Harry fit un pas vers lui et faillit tomber mais Drago le rattrapa à temps.

Le rouge et or fit un sourire éclatant au Serpentard qui se étrange.

-T'es gentil, Drago, murmura Harry en posant sa tête sur son épaule et en fermant les yeux de fatigue.

Il entrèrent dans l'école et montèrent les escaliers, mais arriver au deuxième étage, ils croisèrent Miss Teigne.

Ils partirent en courant de l'autre coté du couloire mais des pas résonant leur fit savoir que Rusard approchait.

-Oh non, on est mort, Harry on vas devenir de la chaire à pâté pour scroute à pétard.

-Nan, viens j'ai une idée.

Harry se sépara de Drago, et, se tenant au mur, avança rapidement vers les toilettes des filles.

-Heu Harry, c'est les toilettes féminines, là.

-T'inquiet ! Elles sont inutilisé.

Harry entra, suivit de Drago.

Les toilettes étaient inondées et silencieuses, hormis les pleurs qui venait de l'une des cabines.

-Harry, qu'est ce que…

-Mimi ?

Les pleurs cessèrent et le fantôme d'une élève sortit de la cabine.

-Bonsoir Harry, ça fais longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir, surtout en si bonne compagnie.

Elle fit les yeux doux à Drago qui eu envi de vomir.

En dehors des toilettes, on entendit soudain la voix de Rusard s'élevé.

-Que dis-tu ma belle, tu pense qu'il son dans les toilettes des filles ? Il faut que je vérifie alors.

Un miaulement.

-C'est un cas de force majeure, ma belle, je doit vérifier, savoir si ces sal gamin ne se son pas caché dans les toilette, donc je peu rentrer.

Drago dégluti difficilement.

-Et maintenant, Potter ?

Sa voix avait été plus froide qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais il ne voulait pas aller en retenu.

-Aide-moi à avancer ver le lavabo, sans discuter, Malfoy.

Harry lui avait répondu aussi froidement que Drago lui avait parlé.

Une foi devant le lavabo, alors que Rusard continuait de dialoguer avec sa chatte, Harry prononça quelque mot en fourchelangue en les lavabo s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un trou noir.

-Entre.

Drago ne discuta pas et entra, suivit d'Harry, qui redit quelque chose en fourchelangue pour que ça se referme au moment même ou la porte des toilettes s'ouvrait.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortaient des toilettes, Rusard étant partit explorer une autre partit du château.

-Harry, demanda d'une voix douce Drago alors qu'il cheminait vers la tour Griffondor.

-Hum ?

-S'était quoi, dans les toilettes ?

-L'entré de la Chambre des Secrets. Je l'ai découverte en seconde années. C'est Voldemort qui l'a ouverte y'a cinquante an et y'a trois ans, une partit de lui avait réussis à prendre le contrôle de Ginny grâce à son journal.

-Son journal ?

-Ouai à Voldemort, quand il était jeune. C'est ton père qui l'a donné à Ginny en début d'année.

-Je pourrais aussi croire que c'est toi qui l'a ouverte, la dernière foi.

-Nan, s'il te plaît, crois pas ça, s'il te plaît !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce serais comme si tu me croyais fou aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît. C'est vrai je l'ai ouverte cette année là, mais c'était pour aller détruire le Basilic.

-Un Basilic, rien que ça !

-Oui ! Mais si Fumseck ne m'avait pas aider je serai mort, alors…

-Mais t'est très fort quand même et très courageux.

-Nan, j'étais terrifié…

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Quel est le mot de passe ?

_-Les Serpentard ne voient pas le vif d'or_

-C'est long comme mot de passe.

-C'est pas moi qui l'es choisis.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai. Dit Drago, pourquoi toi t'a un surnom et moi pas ?

-Je sais pas, t'en veux un ?

-Ouais !

Ils étaient entrés dans la salle commune et Drago menait Harry vers l'un des canapé, près de la cheminé en pensant qu'il y avait trop de rouge ici.

-June.

-June ? Pourquoi ?

-C 'est en référence au dernier album d'un groupe de musique, je te montrerai, un jour.

-Je veux plus, s'exclama Harry en s'allongeant dans le canapé.

-Tu veux plus quoi ?

-Qu'on se cache, pour se voir. T'es mon ami. T'es gentil avec moi depuis la rentré et c'est bientôt Halloween, je crois pouvoir dire que tu à fait tes preuves.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on arrête de se disputer en publique pour simplement… se parler ?

-Oui !

-Heu… Laisse-moi y réfléchire, d'accord. On en reparlera demain, mme heure, même endroit. Dort bien Harry.

-Bonne Drago.

Le Serpentard partit alors que le Griffondor s'endormait.

Fin Flash Back.

PoV Harry.

-Ho non… Je lui est parler de Sirius et je lui est montré la Chambre… Une corde, que je me pende… Rien ne peut être pire que ça !

-Ho Harry, enfin te voilà ! Ou étais-tu ? Tu sais que tu n'a pas le droit de quitter le dortoir la nuit. Pourquoi a-tu découché ?

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est pire maintenant.

Hermione venait de quitter sa chambre de préfète et s'avançait vers lui en robe de chambre.

-Ouais t'été ou ?

Ron ? Qui quitte la chambre d'Hermione ? Ho là mais j'ai manqué quelque chose d'important.

Les habille de Ron son froissé, on devine qu'il les a enlevés à la hâte, et qu'il les à remit de la même manière.

-Vous… Vous êtes ensemble ?

Ils rougissent comme des écrevisses trop cuites, c'est marrant.

-Heu…

-Pendant que t'était en retenu…

-Tu sais que depuis longtemps…

-Moi aussi, comme beaucoup de fille

-Arrête, je suis pas un tombeur !

-T'est plus craquant que tu ne pense le savoir..

-Je le lui ai dit hier…

-Et vous êtes passer à l'acte cette nuit ? Pas que ça me regarde, m'empressais-je de rajouter.

La teinte écrevisse trop cuite siée bien à leur visage.

-Ecoute, Harry, depuis le temps qu'on s'aime sans le savoir…

-Vous avez pas à vous justifier ! Vous faites se que vous voulez ! Félicitation !

C'est bien, ça à permis de leur faire oublier le sujet « ma petite sortit nocturne »

-Je monte vers mon dortoir, pour me lavé et me changer, lorsque la voix d'Hermione raisonne.

-Mais on sait toujours pas ou tu étais.

Parfois, mais parfois seulement, je la hais.

-Nul part, quand je suis rentré, j'étais trop crevé pour monté dans le dortoir je me suis effondré sur le canapé.

Je leur ment pas vraiment. C'est une partit de l'histoire.

Hermione me regarde étrangement mais ne rajoute rien.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les trois près et nous nous rendons dans la Grande Salle qui est vide.

C'est vrai, il n'est que sept heures et des poussières et on est dimanche.

Un hibou attend à ma place, un mot accroché à la patte.

C'est étrange, le courrier n'arrive qu'a dix heure le dimanche.

Je m'installe et le déleste de son courrier.

Il s'en va gracieusement, et je crois deviner à qui il est.

Ron et Hermione me demandent de qui viens la lettre, je leurs répond que je ne sais pas.

Je l'ouvre.

L'écriture est belle, soignée.

Je regarde la signature avant même de la lire et referme immédiatement la lettre.

« Alice »

Je range la missive dans ma poche, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione et déjeune tranquillement.

Puis je salut mes amis et les laisse, avec leur chamailles, ils n'en son qu'a la moitié de leur repas.

Fin PoV.

Ron se lève pour suivre discrètement son ami mais Hermione le retient.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi t'a vu la lettre, il nous cache quelque chose.

-Elle était signée Alice.

-Une fille ? Pourquoi il nous dirait rien ?

-Il est d'un naturel discret, quand il sera près il nous le dira. Laisse-lui le temps.

-Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est rentré si tard, hier ?

-Non seulement je le crois mais j'en suis sur !

Harry n'avait rien entendu des suppositions de ses amis. Il était sortit. Et au bord du lac désert, il sortit la lettre, qu'il lut le cœur battant.

Pourquoi battant, il se le demandait.

Il se demandait vraiment ce que Drago lui avait fait.

_Cher June,_

_Tu m'a appris beaucoup de chose hier, et je doit te dire que le fait que tu m'ai dit tout cela ne me laisse pas indifférente. _

_Mais se qui me surprend le plus, c'est ce que tu m'a dit dans la salle commune, et je doit te dire que je doute beaucoup mais que surtout, je suis terrifiée, alors je crois qu'il faut qu'on en parle._

_Maintenant que tu as l'esprit clair, rejoints-moi où tu sais, je t'y attend. _

_Alice. _

Harry sourit en pensant que lorsque Drago se surnommait Alice, il parlait de lui comme une fille : « indifférente », « terrifiée ».

Il rangea la lettre et pris le chemin de la serre numéro sept.

Drago y était.

En fait, il devait y être depuis un moment car, bien que portant l'uniforme( preuve qu'il était allé dans sa chambre), il s'était assoupit, allongé entre les rosiers.

Son visage calme n'exprimait aucun mépris, mais au contraire, une extrême douceur et Harry fut prit d'une envie soudaine de rester là, à le regarder.

Il s'essaya près de lui et délicatement, replaça une mèche de cheveux blonde qui s'était égaré sur son visage.

Que ses cheveux son doux, qu'il est beau, qu'il... Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser, faut que j'arrête là ! il s'agit de Drago Lucius Malfoy, le fils de Mangemort !

Ouai mais ces derniers temps, il me montre une autre face de lui alors je peut pas vraiment dire que…

Mais il s'agit de Drago, d'un mec !

Au stop, je vais pas commencer à être intolérant, nan ?

C'est sur, « l'amour n'a pas de sexe »

Ouai mais si lui il l'était ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu l'aime pas ? T'aime les filles. T'a aimé Cho, même si ça à été un fiasco.

Ouai, ouais, t'a raison.

J'ai toujours raison

Le petit dialogue d'Harry avec lui-même l'avait empêché de voir que Drago était réveillé et le regardait.

-Bonjour, Lionceau.

-Salut, petit Cobra.

-Je t'attendais pour plus tard.

-Je me suis réveiller à six heures. Dit j'ai un service à te demander.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux pas oublier ce que tu à vu et entendu, hier ?

-Quoi, sur ton parrain, la Chambre et le fait que tu regarde les garçons dans le vestiaire ?

-Quoi ? J'ai avoué ça ? c'est pas vrai…

-Exact, c'es pas vrai, mais j'ai confirmation des rumeurs : tu regardes les garçons dans le vestiaire.

-Tu n'es qu'un… Qu'un…. Qu'un…

-Serpentard ?

-Parfaitement ! Tu sais tout de moi et moi rien de toi, s'est trop injuste !

-Parfaite imitation de Caliméro.

-Comment tu connais Caliméro ?

-J'ai eu une nourrice moldu.

-Je rêve.

-Je t'ai convoqué (regard noir d'Harry) demander de venir, repris Drago, pour te demander si ce que tu m'a dit dans la salle commune tenait toujours ?

-Heu… Oui, je crois que oui.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sur.

-Bien dans ce cas, plus de dispute. Je n'insulterais plus Granger et Weasley. Sauf s'ils me cherchent.

-Tu pense que se sera bien prit par les Serpentard ?

-Tu veux la vérité ou que je te mente ?

-Ment-moi.

I-ls seront heureux comme tous, la guerre entre nous deux maison va cesser et je resterait le Prince des Serpentard.

-Aïs. T'es sur de vouloir le faire ?

-Oui. Viens j'ai des devoir à finir, et je suppose que tu n'a pas fais celui Potion.

-Je suis si prévisible ?

-Allons à la bibliothèque.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires, je t'y retrouve.

-Ok.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry entra dans la bibliothèque. Il repéra Ron et Hermione à une table et à l'opposé, Drago, penché sur un parchemin.

Ron lui fit signe de les rejoindre, alors qu'Hermione souriait au fait qu'il soit venu si tôt faire ses devoirs sans qu'on ai à lui dire.

Le cœur battant, Harry avança dans l'antre silencieuse et, sous le regard médusé des deux Griffondor, alla s'asseoir à la table de Drago ou il commencèrent à travailler ensemble tranquillement.

-Hermione, Harry est fou.

Sans attendre de réponse de la jeune fille, il se leva et apostropha son ami un peu durement.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

-Mes devoirs, de Potion en l'occurrence.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou à la table de la fouine ?

-Ne l'appel pas comme ça, et je viens de te le dire.

-Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ami avec Drago ?

Sa y est. le mot était tombé. Ami. Comme une bombe, il avait annihilé toute les pensé cohérente de Ron qui retourna s'assoire avec Hermione.

Le bruit de la nouvelle amitié parcourue vite les couloires de Poudlard et au soir, tous étaient au courrant.

Drago parcourait les couloirs vide de l'école. A cette heure ci, tout le monde était au repas.

Mais Drago se trompait, il y en avait qui ne mangeait pas.

Qui ne mangeait pas pour le suivre.

Lui, le Prince des Serpentard.

-Haaa Drago, dit une voix calme derrière lui, tu me déçois.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à Blaise, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle.

-En faite, reprit Blaise, tu nous déçois tous, tu sais.

-Plait-il ?

-Ne fait pas l'ignorant. Ami avec le Balafré. Je te donne Trente seconde pour te justifier.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier, ni devant toi, ni devant les autres !

-Vingt seconds… Quinze… Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un.

D'un signe de Blaise, Crabbe saisis les bras de Drago et les lui coinça dans le dos.

-Et tu ne cherche même pas à démentir.

Goyle donna un cou de point au jeune homme qui serait au sol ne serai pas tenu par l'autre masse de muscle.

-Tu n'attendais que ça, n'est pas Blaise, dit-il quand il eu reprit ces esprits. Tu vise ma place au sain de Serpentard depuis toujours.

-C'est vrai que l'a tu me l'offre sur un plateau d'argent, répondit le Serpentard en s'éloignant tandis que les brutes continuaient le passage à taba en bonne et du forme.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Drago fut retrouvé, il fut conduit d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Son réveil indiquait une heure quarante trois et il ne dormait toujours pas. Lorsqu'il avait appris se qui était arrivé à Drago, il avait été très secoué.

Il s'en voulait.

Il avait vu Blaise arriver en retard dans la Grande Salle et s'assoire à la place de Drago, la place du Prince.

Il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'avait pas bougé, il avait continuer à manger, comme si de rien n'était.

Et maintenant… Maintenant, il était à l'infirmerie.

_-Tu voix, tu ne peux pas tous les sauver. Tu n'es qu'un bon un rien. L'Espoir de se monde et regarde, il ne peut même pas conter sur toi. _

Cette voix, à nouveau.

Quand il était avec Drago, il ne l'entendait pas et là…

Il quitta son lit, déterminé et se revêtit de sa Cape d'Invisibilité et prit la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Une foi à l'infirmerie, il put constater que Drago ne dormait pas non plus.

Le Serpentard lisait et avait tourné la tête vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir pour voir… Personne.

Il retourna à sa lecture et Harry eu alors le loisir d'observer que son beau visage portait des séquelles des cous qu'il avait eu : une coupure à l'arcade droite, un œil au beurre noir gauche, la pommette droite bleu et gonflé, la lèvre fendu. Les hématome se poursuivaient jusque sous sa chemise, et Harry devinait que son corps en était couvert.

-Potter, je n'aime pas que l'on m'espionne.

Aïe

Il retira sa Cape et la posa sur le lit.

-Sa va ?

-Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient de se faire bastonner. Que veux-tu ?

-Tu n'es plus Prince n'est-ce pas ?

-T'es obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

-Je… Je me sens coupable. Parce que si j'avais pas voulu que notre amitié devienne officielle, tu serais pas dans ce lit.

-Je savais que les Griffondor n'avait pas beaucoup de cervelle mais la tu dépasse tout ! T'a pas à t'en vouloir. Je savais se que j'encourais en devenant ton ami !

-Mais…

-Ho silence, j'ai pas besoin que tu chiale sur mon épaule maintenant ! C'est bon j'ai été bastonné, c'est passé. C'est pas la première foi que ça m'arrive et je doute fort que se sois la dernière ! Courage, merde, t'es un Griffondor !

Harry sursauta à la tirade de son ami et repris contenance :

-Sinon, pourquoi tu dors pas à cette heure si ?

-Trop intéressant, répondit le Serpentard en lui montrant son livre « Sept jour pour un éternité » de Marc Levi.

-Quoi ? Levi intéressant ? Ce mec écrit pour faire du pognon ! Ces livres sont tous ce qu'il y à du plus scolaire ! Il son barbant !

-Toi, tu lis Levi ?

-Et oui, je sais lire ! Rigola Harry en s'essayant sur le lit, près de Drago.

-Pas que j'en doute, mais, comme tu dis, faut se forcer un peut pour le lire, murmura le dragon en s'approchant du Griffondor.

-Mais j'aime lire, répondit tout aussi bas Harry en penchant son visage vers celui de Drago.

-Ha oui ?

Leur visage n'était plus qu'a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre et Harry s'en rendit compte.

Il paniqua.

Je n'embrasse pas  
non je n'embrasse pas comme ça  
mais que c'est beau la vie  
pardonnez-moi  
… je garde avec moi  
un peu de vie un peu d'envie ()

Il avait peur, peur de se qu'il allait se passer, mais il avait aussi peur de se reculer et de perdre Drago.

Un pleur leur fit tourner la tête.

Sauvé par le gong.

Harry quitta le lit de Drago et s'approcha d'un coin sombre de l'infirmerie.

_- Lumos_.

Accroupit dans un coin, une jeune fille qu'il ne reconnut qu'a sa crinière rousse : Ginni.

Elle l'avait suivit. Comment?

Elle se releva d'un cou et partiten courant.

- Potter qu'est ce que…

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le vieux parchemin qui avait intrigué Drago se transforma en Carte mouvante de l'école.

- Wooa.

-Chut… Elle est là… Méfaits accomplit… Je reviens.

- Nan. Nan! Nan ! On t'espionne donc on m'espionne donc je cris !

Drago quitta son lit, difficilement et suivit le Griffondor jusqu'au toilette de Mimi Geignarde.

Ginni était là, allongée a-même le sol, comme en transe.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Elle plane, répondit Drago en ramassant une seringue.

() chanson d'Indochine : « Je n'embrasse pas »

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une rewiew, même si vous aimer pas !


	6. Chapter 5: June

Voilà le chapitre 5, enfin.

Sorry, si ça prend du temps. J'ai beaucoup de fic sur le feu.

Bonne lecture !

RAR :

**Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampyr :** j'espère que tu va aussi aimer la suite ! fait le moi savoir !

Chapitre5 : June

_Extrait du Journal de Ginevra Wesley : Septembre 1995, rentrée à Poudlard. _

Je suis dans le train, pour l'école et on ne me voit pas, surtout, Tu ne me vois pas. J'ai peur. J'ai peur parce que lui m'a vue, sur le quai. Il m'a proposée de quoi t'oublier. J'ai peur. Je suis une Griffondor. J'ai essayé.

Dieu que s'était bon.

C'est vrai, je ne t'ai plus aimé à ce moment là.

Mais maintenant, alors que le train arrive, mes mains commencent à trembler. J'en ai envies. Mais il faut que je lutte. Je ne dois pas devenir accros.

Si seulement tu me regardait. Mais regarde moi ! Vois moi !

Tu m'ignore. Je ne suis qu'une ombre.

Je vais retourner le voir, tu en à décidé se soir lorsque tu à détourner les yeux de moi.

Fin de l'extrait 

Harry avançait dans le parc de Poudlard. Point noir au milieu de la surface blanche.

Car il avait neigé, en ce début de décembre et seul l'heure matinale faisait qu'il n'y avait encor personne pour jouer dans le blanc manteau.

Il pénétra dans la cabane d'Hagrid après quelque cou frappés à la porte.

Le demi-géant lui proposa un thé dans une tasse immense et Harry accepta, par politesse.

-Alors, que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite si tôt ?

-Que je vienne juste pour vous saluer parce que nous sommes amis, se n'est pas possible ?

-Possible mais guère plausible. Alors ?

-Hagrid, que pouvez-vous me dire de William Dumbledor.

-Comment connais-tu l'existence de William ?

-J'ai vu son nom, je ne sais plus ou, et depuis ça m'intrigue, mentit Harry.

-Tu à vu son nom ? Je croyait pourtant qu'il avait été… Je ne sais pas si je peux te -parler de lui. Puis je l'ai pas vraiment connut…

-S'il vous plait, Hagrid.

-Bon… Je ne pense pas que ça embête Dumbledor.

« Puis depuis le temps, il à du l'oublier » pensa-t-il.

-William était le fils d'Albus. Je l'ai connut que deux ans. Puis il état à Serdaigle et moi Griffondor alors on ne s'est pas vraiment côtoyer.

-Mais il devait bien avoir des amis, non ? et en temps que fils d'un professeur…

-Ho non… Pour ce que je me souviens, Dumbledor était très dure avec son fils. Il lui demandait d'être le meilleur, je crois. Je me souviens d'un jour, je marchait dans un couloir de l'école, en tenant dans mes bras un hiboux blesser, il fallait que j'aille à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait une aile broyé et qu'il me fallait l'aide de Madame Pomfresh.

-Oui ?

-Donc je marchais dans le couloir…

Flash Back :

Hagrid, qui n'était qu'en première année, avait déjà la taille d'une troisième année, se qui lui valait plusieurs moqueries.

Mais se qui lui attirait plus de moqueries encor, c'était ça passion pour les animaux et en voyant cette chouette blesser, il n'avait put s'empêcher de l'amener à son professeur de soin aux créatures magiques qui l'avait ré-orienté vers l'infirmerie.

-Tu devrais être en cour, à l'heure actuelle. Je vais devoir en référé à ton professeur principal pour qu'il te punisse et vous retire des points.

Tom Jeudusort.

Nonchalamment adossé à au mur en face de la porte du bureau de Dumbledor, le plus effrayant des serpents s'était adresser à lui sans même le regarder.

-Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, pour cette chouette.

-Ta stupidité griffondorienne te fait-elle ignoré que l'infirmerie et pour les humain et non les animaux ?

Hagrid allait répliquer lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à voler et que William Dumbledor en sortit, en rage.

Petit, frêle, androgyne même, William avait des cheveux châtains, des yeux mordoré magnifique et des lèvres fines et purpurine.

-Et tâche d'avoir de meilleures notes ! Cria son père alors que la porte se refermait.

-Quel con !

-Will, sa va ?

-Ouai ouai, j'ai juste eu droit au serment habituel. « AI de meilleur note ! » « Ne fricote pas avec les Serpentard » « Un jour tu me remercieras » Mon cul !

Contrairement à se qu'il disait, il tremblait.

-Viens, faut pas l'écouter. C'est qu'un vieux fou.

Ils s'éloignèrent, ignorant complètement Hagrid.

-Tom, je crois qu'il veut me marier.

Eu juste le temps d'entendre le demi-géant.

Fin Flash Back.

-Tom Jeudusort ? s'étonna Harry. Son ami?

-Moi aussi, ça m'étonne. Jeudusort était du genre bizarre, s'était un Serpentard puis c'est lui qui à fait croire qu'Aragogue était un assassin. Mais ça c'était après.

Hagrid ne savait que Voldmort était Tom Jeudusort.

-Après quoi ?

-Je pense pas pouvoir te le dire.

Un ange passe.

-Vous pensez que Dumbledor voulais vraiment le marier ?

Harry se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il demande à Ron si cela signifiait bien ce qu'il pensait que ça signifiait.

Hoy, je commence à avoir mal au crâne

-Je sais pas. Albus à toujours voulu le meilleur pour son fils, tu sais. Même s'il ne le montrait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est passer, lors de votre deuxième années.

-William est mort.

Harry se dit que se serait indécent de demander comment alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

Un troupeau d'ange passa.

-Comment va Ginny ?

_Extrait du Journal de Ginevra Wesley : Octobre 1995, école de Poudlard. _

La grande salle. Pareille à elle-même depuis plus de mille ans. Pff ! Je mange et je m'ennuis de ma vie j'anorexie.() Tu es la, fidèle à tes habitudes. Tu souris. Tu es beau. Tu es aveugle. J'ai perdu dix-sept kilos, depuis la rentrée, j'ai des cernes sous les yeux, la peux plus blanche que Malfoy, mais tu ne vois rien e se qui m'arrive, comme les autres.

Je commence à trembler et ai du mal à écrire.

Il me faut ma dose.

Mais un bruit cour, dans l'école, je ne peux pas partir sans que tu ne l'ai démenti.

Le silence à la table des Griffon.

Tu dit franchement, clairement « oui ».

Alors c'est vrais.

Il faut que je parte.

Ma dose sera plus forte.

J'ai plus de chose à oublier, plus de douleur.

_Fin de l'extrait. _

-Elle… Elle suit une cure. A St-Mangouste. Je crois qu'elle va mieux. Ron à eu une lettre de ses parents la semaine dernière mais… Il me parle plus trop. C'est Hermione qui m'a dit.

-A cause de Malfoy ?

-Drago… Oui. Je crois qu'en faite il ne supporte pas que j'ai d'autre véritable ami que lui et 'Mione. Et que ce soit Drago en plus…

Si c'est bien de l'amitié, entre lui et moi

Harry n'avait toujours pas oublier se qui avait faillit se passer dans l'infirmerie et, par chance, ou par malchance, toute était si flou dans sa tête, Drago n'avait rien retenté depuis sa sortie.

Que les anges sont nombreux aujourd'hui.

-Demain c'est noël.

Harry n'avait pas oublié. Il avait mit un temps fou à trouver un cadeau pour tout le monde.

-Tu va aimer ton cadeau.

-Et vous le vôtre.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités puis Harry prit congé, prétextant qu'il devait se changer pour le banquet qui allait avoir lieu.

Dans le dortoir Ron fouillait dans sa valise pour se trouver une tenue qui épaterait Hermione.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Sublime vent de Ron qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ces affaires en main.

-Ron… Quel con ! ragea le jeune homme en frappant de toute ses forces son lit, avant de s'écrouler dessus, les yeux brillants de larme.

-Laisse-lui le temps de digéré.

Harry sursauta en entendant Seamus parler.

-C'est vrai que c'est dur. Toi et Malfoy. Amis. C'est comme dire que Dumbledor et Tu-sais-Qui sont potes !

Dean.

Décidément, l'un et l'autre étaient inséparable.

-Vous exagéré, les gars ! Puis merde, depuis début octobre… Même Crivey a accepté.

-Y'a pas de « accepté » « pas accepté ».

-T'es ami avec qui tu veux.

On dirait les jumeaux. En moins fou, bien sur

-Ouai… Oui. S'il pas d'accord c'est son problème.

-Bas voilà.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry entra dans la Grande salle, en bon dernier, où il n'y avait plus qu'une seul table, immense, au bout de laquelle trônait Dumbledor.

Des quelques élève rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes, on pouvait voir tous les Waesley hormis Ginny, Hermione, bien sur, Dean, Seamus, quelque Poufsoufle et Serdaigle qu'Harry connaissait de vu et Drago.

Lui n'était pas rentré pour « rester en vie » Même s'il il avait expliquer ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie à Harry, il y avait eu, à ce moment là, quelque chose d'inquiétant dans son regard.

Harry craignait des représailles de Lucius, qui ne devait sûrement pas être heureux de la nouvelle amitié de son fils.

Harry alla le voir, en pensant qu'il devait se sentir bien seul.

-Alors, sa va ?

-Oui, j'ai tout Serpentard pour moi, et je t'ai, toi. Alors oui, sa va.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Comme à chaque fois.

Si Drago et lui n'avait plus faillit s'embrasser depuis ce soir d'octobre, le serpentard multipliait les remarque de se genre qui avait pour but de faire rougir le griffy, et il y arrivait si bien.

-Mes cher élève, clama Dumbledor, veuillez prendre place, s'il vous plait.

Harry s'asseya à coté de Drago et en face d'Hermione, sous le regard assassin de Ron.

Le repas se déroula bien, puis, ensuite, pour terminer la soirée tranquillement, une musique tranquille s'éleva dans la salle, et les élève qui le souhaitait pouvait danser, les professeurs ne s'en privèrent pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry sortit prendre l'aire, suivit sans le savoir par Drago.

-Sa va ?

Drago prit place à coté d'Harry, au milieu des roses, dans leurs serres.

-Oui…

-J'ai vu comment Ron te regardait. Enfin plutôt comment il ne te regardait pas.

-Que veux-tu… Il n'accepte pas, il n'accepte pas, c'est son problème.

Au peut de lumière qui filtrait de l'intérieur, le Serpentard put constater à quel point Harry était beau, les yeux brillant, les joues rosies par le froid.

-Il est minuit et des poussières, murmura Drago.

-Et ?

-Joyeux Noël.

Drago lui tendit un paquet, pas très grand, emballé dans du papier bordeaux.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Nan, nan je te le tends pour le tripe puis après j'irait l'offrir à qui c'est destinée.

-Crétin ! répondit Harry en prenant le cadeau.

Le Serpentard était heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'offrir un cadeau était mieux qu'en recevoir, mais il avait eu tort.

Voir Harry trépigner de joie, voir ses yeux s'illuminer, voir le plaisir, l'étonnement puis la reconnaissance sur son visage avait été merveilleux.

-Merci Drago, c'est trop beau, fallait pas. Sur se, il déposa un gros bisou sur la joue dudit Drago qui en fut surprit puis content.

-Mais si.

-Tu me le mets ? S'il te plait.

Harry lui tendit le collier et se retourna. Drago observa un instant la fine chaîne d'argent et le pendentif, un serpent qui s'enroule lascivement autour d'un lion, puis lui mit, effleurant la peau douce du Griffondor.

-Moi… Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Tiens. Et heu Joyeux Noël.

Drago sourit en pensant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu d'attendre le lendemain.

Harry lui tendit un paquet aux couleurs de sa propre maison.

Il contenait un vif d'or blanc, les plus rares.

Ceux dont on dit qu'il n'y en a que cent dans le monde, et qu'ils sont ensorcelés pour porter chance à leur possesseur et qu'ils avaient leur volonté propre.

-Harry… murmura Drago.

-Ca te plait pas ? Je le savais. J'aurais du prendre autre chose.

-HARRY ! Le jeune homme sursauta. C'est parfait. Mais… Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'offre ? C'est du Felix Felisis volant ces vif là et ils sont rare… Très rare.

-Je sais.

-Ca à du te coûter une fortune.

-Oui mais…

-Mais quoi ? T'a sûrement du vider ton compte en banque pour ce cadeau ! s'énerva Drago. T'es complètement f…

Le Serpentard fut coupé dans sa tirade par les lèvres douces et sucrées de Harry.

Harry qui, les mains de part et d'autre du visage de Drago, mit fin au baiser pour murmurer :

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Ils s'embrassèrent encor une fois.

Et encor une fois.

Et encor une fois.

Et encor une fois.

Puis…

-Le couvre feu est proche… Laisse-moi te raccompagner.

Ils se levèrent silencieusement et entrèrent dans l'école.

Dans le hall, ils croisèrent Ron, un peu débraillé, qui courait en direction de la tour Griffondor.

En passant devant la Grande salle, ils purent constater qu'ils étaient les derniers.

Une fois devant le portait de la Grosse Dame, Harry se retourna pour dire « bonne nuit » à Drago comme il se le devait.

Le baiser fut doux, charmant et chargé d'amour, bien qu'il ne se sente pas près à assumer ce sentiment.

Le lendemain, Harry put constater que le lit de Ron n'avait pas été défait, donc qu'il avait découché.

Sûrement chez 'Mione

Au pied de son lit trônait un tas de cadeau impressionnant, et il s'y attaqua après avoir souhaité la joyeuse fête à ses camarades.

Après avoir ouvert les cadeaux d'Hermione, de Sirius, de la famille Weasley et d'Hagrid, Harry constata qu'il restait encor un paquet.

Un paquet plutôt volumineux dont il était impossible de savoir d'où il venait.

-Bas ouvre, on verra bien…

-Peut-être que ça fera comme en première année.

A sa grande surprise et joie, c'était Ron qui était rentré dans le dortoir et qui lui avait parlé.

-Ron ! Joyeux Noël !

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Des place pour la final de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, fallait pas.

-Arrête ! La prochaine est dans un moment mais... tu la verra !

-Merci !

-Bon, t'ouvre ! S'impatienta Dean.

Harry reporta son attention sur le paquet qu'il tenait.

Il déchira l'emballage et découvrit… Un livre. A la couverture de cuire et à la reluire d'or fin. Un très beau livre. Très épais.

-C'est pas n'importe quelle, Harry, s'exclama Ron la voix pleine de respect. C'est la Bible.

-Je suis pas croyant…

-Y'a un marque page, l'ignora Ron.

Harry ouvrit la bible à la page indiquer et tomba sur une histoire qu'il mit un temps à lire.

Puis quand il l'eu lu et compris, il referma le livre d'un geste vif et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Hey ! Mais t'es fou !s'énerva Ron en se précipitent pour ramasser l'objet sacrée.

-Ouvre une foi, qu'on voix de qu'il l'a mit dans cet état, demanda Seamus une foi qu'Harry eu disparu.

-Mais… C'est l'Histoire de Sodome et Gomorrhe…

-C'est pas l'histoire ou Dieu détruit plusieurs ville parce qu'elles avaient des mœurs dissolues.

-Si… C'est le passage ou l'Eglise condamne l'homosexualité.

-Pourquoi ça a énervé Harry ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Bon, faut qu'on s'active !

Dix minutes plus tard, sans un mot, Harry sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Mais il n'y mit pas les pieds.

Il se rendit dans la serre ou il se laissa aller au calme et à la détente entre ces fleurs ses fleurs si belle.

Il ne sursauta pas lorsque deux bras vinrent le ceinturer, au contraire, il laissa sa tête aller contre l'épaule de Drago, qui était plus grand que lui.

-Drago, murmura Harry après un temps de calme silence.

-Oui ?

-Tu te fiche de ce que pensent les autres, hein ? Pour moi, tu t'en fiche ?

-Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude, mon petit Ry ?

-Répond, s'il te plait.

-Ce que j'ai fait pour toi, devenir ton ami et ce, malgré ma maison, ne te suffit donc pas ?

-S'il te plait, chuchota Harry en se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Harry… Je t'aime… Alors oui, je me fiche de se que peuvent penser les autre.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina et Drago sut qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur.

-Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aime enfin… Je suis pas…

-Merveilleux ? Si. Scientifiquement, c'est parce que… je suis un Veela et que tu est mon compagnon mais sur les autre plan… C'est parce que tu est génial Harry. Tu est le mec le plus gentil, drôle, attentionné que j'ai rencontré. Et t'es si mignon. Quand tu passe ta main dans tes cheveux, quand tu mordit ta plume en réfléchissant, quand tu rougie et que tu mords ta lèvre inférieure… Tous ça fait que je t'aime. Toi. Et personne d'autre.

Drago lui laissa le temps de digéré toutes ces informations avant de lui demander pourquoi il doutait.

-Parce que (baiser) un connard (baiser) m'a envoyer (baiser) la bible (baiser) avec un marque page (baiser) à l'histoire( baiser) de Sodome et Gomorrhe.

-Ha. Et ?

-Je sais pas qui s'est mais lorsque je trouverais, je l'étriperais.

Un baiser.

-Dray, je t'aime.

Juste une phrase, un murmure, à peine audible, mais cela avait suffit à envoyer Drago au paradis.

-Mais…

Putain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a toujours un mais dans les histoire ?

-Je doute que le monde soit près pour ça. Avec le scandale qu'il y à eu lorsqu'on à révéler notre amitié, je préfère attendre.

Pourquoi Drago avait-il peur ? Au moins, ils étaient sortit ensemble quelques heures, c'était déjà ça.

-Alors, il faudrait qu'on garde notre relation secrète, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Drago respirait à nouveau. Il voulait pas rompre, merveilleux.

-Oui… Si tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Ron. Il m'a reparler se matin et je les ai quitter sur les nerfs, alors j'espère qu'il ne me fait plus gueule. On se rejoint ici cette après midi ?

-Ouais, si tu veux.

Un doux baiser et Harry s'en alla.

-Ha que la vie est belle !

_-Traître ! Tu ose aimer ce garçon ? C'est une honte ! Tu devrais te tuer plutôt que d'aimer ! _

Encor cette voix. Elle ne venait pas quand Harry était avec lui.

Hum… Harry…

_-Un Malfoy n'aime pas ! _

Harry trouva Ron, tranquillement assit dans la salle commune des Griffondor qui était déserte, ce qui l'étonna.

-Pourquoi n'est-tu pas dehors en train de jouer dans la neige avec les autres ?

-Pas envies. Fatigue. Pourquoi t'a jeté la Bible ?

-Un cou de colère, rien de plus.

-Hum…

-T'es sur que ça va ?

-Oui… Oui… Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher. Ron se leva et prit la direction du dortoir.

-Hey Ron, c'est génial que tu m'en veuille plus ! T'es un chic type !

-Tu parle ! Murmura Ron en se retournant. Je reviens, je dois te donner le journal de Ginny.

-Pourquoi ?

-Plusieurs extrait te concerne ! il revint en tenant un livre noir. C'est un journal magique. IL écrit nos pensé sans qu'on est besoin de l'ouvrir et de le faire manuellement. Sans qu'on y pense, même. Il est désactiver. Bonne lecture.

-Merci.

Ron se coucha dans sur son lit en soupirant.

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, un souvenir qu'il aurait préférer oublier.

Flash Back :

Pas besoin d'avoir de bon yeux pour voir que Ron était splendide, se soir. Ses vêtement, neuf, le mettait en valeur comme sexe symbole de Poudlard, ça les fille de la soirée, peut nombreuse mais gourmande, l'avait remarqué.

Mais Hermione veillait. La chasse était gardée, et elle le faisait savoir plus où moins amicalement à la gente féminine.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher.

Une blonde sulfureuse de Serdaigle saisit l'occasion en or et se jeta sur Ron.

Le rouquin ne tint pas longtemps à ses (chaude) avance, sans conter que l'étrange voix dans sa tête le poussait à accepter.

S'éclipsant à l'abri des regards, ils se glissèrent dans un coin sombre.

Il couchèrent ensemble, sans sentiments aucun, mais avec un plaisir immense.

Cependant, lorsque se fut finit, Ron se dépêcha de se rhabiller et de filler ventre à terre, honteux de se qu'il venait de faire.

Il alla se glisser dans le lit d'Hermione, (heureusement l'autre ne portait pas de parfum) et lui fit l'amour tendrement, amoureusement, comme… comme….

Fin Flash Back.

-Comme si j'avait quelque chose à me faire pardonner, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Quel con je suis.

Harry était resté dans la salle commune. Bien sur il savait, pour le journal, puisqu'il en avait déjà lut plusieurs passage, grâce à 'Mione, mais là, il l'avait en entier.

_Extrait du journal de Ginevra Wesley, octobre 1995. _

Je vais à l'infirmerie. IL faut que je parle à Malfoy, que je lui face dire qu'il te mène en bateau pour que tu reviennes vers nous, vers moi, mais lorsque j'arrive, la porte et déjà ouverte.

Etrange.

J'entre, silencieusement.

Tu est la, près de lui et… Ho nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan. Nan.

C'est pas possible. Vous aller pas… Tu ne peux pas. Pas lui. Pas un homme.

Je m'enfuit en courant. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ne son pas loin.

Il me faut ma dose.

Que sa fais du bien. J'ai à peine conscience du carrelage froid sous moi.

Hum, je crois que tu est là. Avec lui. Pourquoi lui ? C'est un méchant.

Hum… T'a découvert mon secret. C'est vrais j'm'aime pas. Je suis si triste. Aide-moi !

Tu vois comment A l'intérieur... de moi Je me sens Personne ne voit Et ne s'aperçoit de ce qui m'attend Pourquoi moi ?

Je ne suis qu'une fille qui s'éteint  
Je ne suis qu'une fille qui s'éteint  
Mais je disparais

Mais ne m'oublier pas… (1)

Fin de l'extrait 

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de se soir là. Elle s'était injecté une dose mortelle et avait frôlé l'overdose…

-A cause de… Moi ?

_-Et tu n'a rien vu…_

paroles de la chanson « June », d'Indochine.

Si vous avez aimez, adorez, détestez, faites le moi savoir par rewiew, ça m'encourage à continuer !


	7. chapitre 6: j'ai flirté avec le Sida

Enfin un nouveau chapitre, désolé si ça à mit du temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

JessyMP : c'est sur que Harry va avoir un sacré cou au moral, et c'est pas finis.

Chapitre 6 : J'ai flirté avec le SIDA

Février… Le moi des jours fériés. Mais un moi cour.

Aujourd'hui, justement était un jour férié.

Le retour des vacances c'était bien déroulé.

Drago et Harry roucoulaient, en secret…

Hermione et Ron roucoulaient…

La vie s'écoulait tranquillement.

Alors que le trio de Gryffondor petit-déjeunait, deux chouettes descendirent vers le couple, alors que le courrier était déjà arrivé.

Les oiseaux déposèrent devant Ron et Hermione des petites enveloppes rouges.

Plus petite que les beuglantes, ces enveloppes faisaient pourtant plus peur qu'elles.

C'était des invitations à se rendre à l'infirmerie dans les plus brefs délais.

-J'ai rendez-vous une demi-heure avant toi, là à huit heure, dit Ron après lecture des courriers.

- Bon, moi je vous laisse, on se retrouve dans la salle commune dans une heure ? Vous serez sortie à se moment là, on en parlera ?

- Ok.

Harry quitta la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans la roserais ou il fut rejoint par son blondinet.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Drago après quelques baisers

-Tu me connais bien hein ? … Hermione et Ron doivent allez à l'infirmerie…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

-J'en sais rien. Ils ont reçu une enveloppe.

-Alors c'est pas bon.

Bien des minutes après que Drago est expliqué son mauvais pressentiment, dans une autre partie de Poudlard, Hermione pénétrait dans l'infirmerie, avec à la main l'enveloppe.

-Madame Pomfresh ? J'ai reçu cette lettre ce matin…

-Oui, oui... Asseyez-vous, miss Granger. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang.

-Une prise de sang ?

-Hum hum.

-Mais c'est du matériel moldu.

-C'est plus pratique, lorsqu'on ne veut que quelques gouttes.

-Pourquoi une prise de sang ?

-Miss Granger, avez vous eu des relations sexuelles non protégée ?

Hermione était intelligente, très intelligente.

-Vous voulez dire que je risque d'avoir une IST ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-L'école à sa volonté propre… Elle surveille les élève mais ne peut empêcher certaine chose d'arriver.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Je ne sais pas, cela peut aller de la simple blennorragie soignable à l'hépatite ou au SIDA.

-Et on le sera quand ?

-Dans quelque minute, répondis l'infirmière en disparaissant avec la dose de sang prélevé.

Elle revint, comme dit, quelque minute plus tard, avec les résultats.

-Miss Granger… Hermione, dit l'infirmière d'une voix douce, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous avez contracté le VIH et que le virus est actif.

-Le VIH ? C'est à dire que j'ai le SIDA ?

- Malheureusement oui.

-Mais la, on est dans le monde sorcier, s'exclama Hermione d'une voix brisée, on doit pouvoir le soigner ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour y arriver ! Une formule, une potion, un sortilège…

Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot et elle éclata en sanglot, et Mme Pomfresh la prit dans ses bras.

-Hermione, SIDA signifies Syndromes d'Immunodéficience Acquise. Le VIH s'en prend à nos globules blancs eux-même, ce virus et le plus malin de tous, il mute constamment.

-Alors la magie… , murmura Hermione entre deux sanglots.

-La magie ne peut pas tout.

Les sanglots d'Hermione se calmèrent.

-Je vais entrer en contacte avec des médicomage de St-Mangouste afin que des demain vous puissiez commencer votre traitement.

-Il me reste combien de temps ?

-Je ne serais le dire. Certains malades vivent trois moi, d'autre trois ans, d'autre encor plus longtemps. Cela dépend des gens.

-Je vais mourir… chuchota Hermione le regard dans le vide.

-Comme nous tous.

- Mouis… D'une certaine façon. Est-ce que Ron est malade, lui aussi ?

-Je suis désolé, le secret professionnel m'empêche de répondre.

-Madame Pomfresh, Ron est mon petit-copain. Je ne l'ai pas trompé, mes parents n'ont pas le SIDA et je n'ai pas eu de transfusion récemment. Alors, s'il vous plait, Ron est-il malade ?

-Séropositif, mais je ne vous l'ai pas dit, hum ?

-Au revoirs Mme Pomfresh.

Les yeux brouillés de larmes, Hermione quitta l'infirmerie.

Une chanson flottait dans sa tête. Elle ne se souvenait plus de qui elle était mais elle lui collait vraiment à la peau, et là, alors quel rejoignait la Tour Gryffondor, elle se souvint…

_On s'est connu,  
_

Flash Back

Hermione était dans le train, le Poudlard Expresse, qui l'emmenait pour la première foi dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Sa curiosité n'avait d'égale que sa soif de savoir.

Mais là, elle aidait Neville, un garçon gentil mais timide, à retrouver son crapaud. Drôle d'animal de compagnie, mais bon.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment ou se trouvait deux garçons.

Un brun et un roux.

Le roux était… Très mignon.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se le mettre à dos en frimant sur sa grande connaissance.

Oh elle se collerait des claques dés fois ! Mais elle aimait trop parler d'elle !

Fin du Flash Back.

_On s'est reconnu,_

Flash Back.

Hermione s'était enfermé dans les toilettes des filles.

Son premier Halloween à Poudlard était une catastrophe !

Ron l'avait insulté mais il avait raison, il n'était pas le premier qu'elle entendait.

Elle était qu'une peste insupportable, une frimeuse soulente.

Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est que c'est que cette odeur ?

Un grognement puis un cou de massue dans toutes les cloisons des toilettes lui répondirent.

Un troll, dans l'école.

Hermione se colla dans un coin des toilettes en croyant que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Puis, comme dans les films, l'aide arriva. Là, sous la forme des deux garçons, Ron et Harry.

Par elle ne savais quelles contorsions, Harry se retrouva sur le dos du monstre.

Ron était face à lui.

Le regard du garçon croisa celui apeuré de la jeune fille, elle lui montra le mouvement de baguette, et lui cria la formule.

Il l'a fit. Il l'a réussi. Il l'a sauva.

Ils devinrent amis.

Fin du Flash Back.

_On s'est perdu de vue_,

Deuxième année…

Troisième année…

Une amitié stérile avec Harry au centre. Sans en vouloir au jeune homme, il les avait quelque peut séparer.

Le basilic, son parrain, ils n'y avaient pas de place pour l'amour, surtout chez les figurants…

_On s'est r'perdus d'vue_

Flash Back.

La coupe des Quatre Maisons, les Champions, la dispute entre Ron et Harry, Viktor… La quatrième année avait vu le lien entre Ron et Hermione s'effilocher, s'étirer au plus fort, au plus long.

Et Harry était empêtré dans des problèmes que le surpassait, alors il fallait l'aider, Hermione n'ait pas le temps pour elle.

Et Vol.. Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu.

La peur. La souffrance. La mort.

Fin du Flash Back.

On s'est retrouvé,

Flash Back.

-Harry n'est toujours pas là.

-Sa retenu avec Ombrage c'est fini depuis une demi-heure.

Ron et Hermione étaient seul dans la salle commune.

Hermione vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée et fixa ses yeux sur les flammes.

-Heu… 'Mione, le garçon avait du mal à parler. Hermione, je… Tu veux bien m'attendre ?

-Pardon ?

-Je reviens.

Ron disparue dans le dortoir, puis revint avec un bouquet de lys blanc.

Sa fleur préférée.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi. Heu… Bonne… Bonne fête (N/A :je sais pas quand est la saint Hermione, je sais même pas si ça existe)

Il y avait pensé.

L'émotion était si forte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

-Quoi ? Ca te plais pas ? Ho Hermione, s'il te plais arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas quand tu pleur. C'est les fleures ? Elle te plaisent pas ?

-Ron, elles sont parfaite, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il la porta jusque dans sa chambre de préfète et la déposa sur le lit.

-Hermione, je… Je t'aime.

En réponse, elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Il firent l'amour cette nuit là.

Comme toute les autre nuit qui suivirent.

Mais toujours protégé.

-On est trop jeune pour être parents, disait-elle

Fin du Flash Back.

On s'est réchauffé 

Flash Back.

Une nuit, la veille de noël, croyait-elle, alors qu'elle était déjà couché, il l'avait rejoins et réveillé.

C'étais la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

La réveiller pour faire l'amour.

Mais ils l'on fait.

Il semblait si _désespéré. _Alors elle n'a pas crier, n'a pas râler.

Est-ce qu'ils se sont protégés ?

Nan, nan, il semble pas.

Fin du Flash Back.

« Merde. »

Hermione était maintenant devant le portrait de la grosse Dame.

Entré où ne pas entré ? Sa fureur était certes élever, mais si elle devait avoir un égal, se serait sa peur, qui lui tiraillait le ventre.

Elle entra.

Il était la, affalé dans un fauteuil. Harry aussi. Les autre devait encor dormir.

Il releva la tête en la voyant.

-Hermione…

-Je t'avais fais confiance, Ron, dit-il sur le ton de la colère froide. Je t'ai tout donné, tout ! Alors, maintenant, dit-moi, depuis quand est-ce que tu me trompe ?

sa voix s'était amplifié si bien qu'elle réveilla les griffondore qui sommeillaient encor.

-Je… heu…

-Répond-moi Ron ! Un peut de courage !

-Je…

-J'ai le SIDA, Ron, le SIDA. Je vais mourir. A cause de toi. Alors répond-moi !

Tout le monde avait entendu la phrase d'Hermione.

-Je ne t'ai trompé qu'une fois… Murmura Ron en baissant les yeux.

-Va la trouvé… et ne me parle plus.

Elle quitta la Salle commune.

_Puis on s'est séparé…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_« le tourbillon de la vie »_

Je sais c'est cour, désolé.

Un rewiew, svp !


	8. Chapitre 7: je ne suis pas un héros

JE M'EXCUSE !

Pour le retard.

Le truc c'est que, heu, y'a eu plein de truc (cf 'les aventuriers de l'horcrux perdu') qui m'ont occupée/désintéressée de HP.

Pardon.

Mais voilà la suite,

Et la suite de la suite viendra bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Je ne suis pas un Héros !

-Drago ? Je suis ton premier _petit-_copain ?

-Heu… Nan. Pourquoi ?

-Mi… Hermione, elle… a…

-Je sais.

-Je… Je voudrais que… si on doit aller plus loin, qu'on…

-Qu'on face un test ?

-Ouais.

-D'accord. Tout se que tu veux.

Le silence retomba sur la roserais.

-Comm… Comment tu le sais ? J'veux dire, elle à fais le test hier.

-Les rumeurs vont vite.

-Hum.

Harry reposa la tête sur l'épaule de son blond.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, lourdes…

oo

Il était dans une salle immense et sombre. Une odeur pestilentielle flottait dans l'air se dégageait d'une forme grande et immobile.

Harry s'en approcha, la reconnu et recula, apeuré.

L'odeur se dégageait de cadavre en décomposition : de dizaine de cadavres en décomposition.

Le charnier remua, et sous le regard paniqué d'Harry, le mort le plus proche se releva, vite imité par les autres.

Malgré la chaire manquante, il reconnut Ron, Hermione, Neville, Remus, Hagrid, et bien d'autre encore, des amis et des inconnus.

Tous s'approchaient à pas lent du jeune homme et disaient d'une voix désespérée :

-Protège-moi. Protège-moi Harry.

-Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan, répétait Harry, tombé à genoux en se tenait la tête pour ne pas regarder les zombies s'avancer, nan, nan, NAN ! Je ne peut pas !

Il y eut comme un flash.

-Harry ! Harry ! HARRY !

Ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il n'avait jamais quitté la roseraie.

-Ho Drago ! J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible !

S'exclama le lion en serrant le serpentard dans ses bras.

Mais il lui sembla que quelque chose n'allais pas. Il ne ressentait pas la chaleur de son aimé, qui pourtant répondait à son étreinte.

-Harry, murmura Drago. Protège-moi Harry.

-Quoi ? demanda le gryffondor en se reculant.

-Protège-moi, je t'en prie.

Le visage de Drago commençait à se décomposait partiellement, tout comme le reste de son corps, et une odeur nauséabonde venait de s'infiltrer au milieu des roses.

Harry, épouvanté, recula une fois encore, mais se heurta à la vitre de la roseraie.

-Nan, pas toi.

-Protège-moi Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Protège-moi.

-Je peux pas.

Il y eu un flash.

oo

Harry était dans son lit.

Même dans le noir, il reconnaîtrait ses tentures entre mille.

Il se pinça.

-Aïe.

S'était la réalité, il se donna donc le droit de pleurer.

De voir ces amis, ces gens et Drago comme ça l'avait vraiment secoué. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, vraiment pas.

-Mais je ne peux pas les protéger, se dit-il tout bas.

_-N'es-tu pas le Héros choisi par le Destin ?_

-Je dois les protéger. Je dois protéger le monde Sorcier. Je dois…

Cette litanie de devoir n'avait pas d'effet sur le cœur du gryffondor, il ne se sentait pas la force d'endosser le rôle du Héros.

C'est alors que les mur se mirent à trembler.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Mais que cela ne réveilla pas pour autant ces compagnons de chambrées.

Une intense lumière entoura Harry, qui ferma les yeux, éblouis.

oo

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était dans la Chambre des Secrets, et en face de lui se tenait quatre personnes.

Ces quatre personnes, Harry les connaissait, il les avait déjà vue, sur un tableau dans le bureau de Dumbledor.

Les quatre Fondateurs.

Une femme petite et rondelette, qui le faisait penser à Madame Weysley, une autre grande et maigre, avec des lunette, qui ressemblait à Hermione, un homme grand, large d'épaule, et un autre, petit, qui tournait le dos aux autres, et qui caressait un serpent.()

Celui que Harry reconnut pour être Godric Gryffondor s'approcha.

-Tu doit trouver étrange, que je souhaite te parler dans la salle de Salazar, non ?

Devait-il répondre ?

Le fondateur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Cette pièce est la salle de Poudlard la plus magique. Et de magie ce soir, nous en auront besoin, dit-il sur un ton. Puis il continua sur un ton plus grave. Harry, mes enfants sombre.

-C'est pourquoi tu est ici, reprit la grande femme, sans doute Elga Poufsoufle.

-Tu pense qu'il te faux savoir le passé, pour construire l'avenir, continua Rowenda Serdaigle.

_-Il n'a pas tort_… _Jamais mon descendant n'aurait sombré si_, dit Salazar en fourchelangue… _Le passé est la base de l'avenir_.

-Bref, il faut que cela cesse, coupa Gryffondor. Tu es celui que le destin à choisi. Nous allons donc te montrer ce que tu cherche.

-Pas tout. Tu devra toi même comprendre, dit Poufsoufle.

Les quatre fondateurs s'alignèrent et un puits de brume blanche, comme pour les pensines, apparue entre eux et Harry.

-Regarde.

'La pensine de l'école' se dit-il avant de se pencher pour voir l'image qui était apparue.

Immédiatement, il eu l'impression de tomber, encore et encore, jusqu'à arriver dans le bureau de défense contre les forces du mal.

Assis dans un fauteuil, en face de la cheminée, Dumbledor, en plus jeune, regardait les flammes et sirotant une tasse de thé.

Il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'on toqua à la porte et qu'un adolescent entra, ni ne se leva pour lui faire face.

Harry le reconnu immédiatement, depuis le temps qu'il le pourchassait : William Dumbledor.

-Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

-Oui.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi, professeur ?

-Cela va de soi.

-Alors, pourquoi, professeur ?

-La première est que vous ne m'avez toujours pas rendus le devoir sur les 'uses et coutumes des vampires : hier et aujourd'hui'.

-Le sujet est difficile, professeur. Essayer de savoir si des volume paru coté moldu, tel que 'Dracula' ont influer sur le comportement des vampire est quelque chose de complexe.

-Vous aviez un délais supplémentaire pour en venir à bout.

-Délais qui demeure trop cour.

-Comme je puis le constater. Vous serez collé, ainsi vous aurez tout le loisir de finir ce devoir.

William serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

Albus se leva et fit enfin face à son fils.

-La second raison de ta présence ici est cette dernière.

D'un cou de baguette, il fit apparaître le portrait d'une jeune fille en trois dimension.

-Elsa von Streiner. Une jeune fille de bonne famille. La plus grande famille sorcière allemande. Elle aime la lecture, la défense contre les forces du mal et déteste le quidditch et les serpents. Vous vous entendrez à merveille !

-Comment ça 'On s'entendra à merveille'

-Et bien, c'est préférable dans un couple.

-Un couple ! Mais je n'ai que quatorze ans !

-Allons, vous ne vous marierez pas tout de suite, mais les fiançailles sont pour bientôt. Il faut que tu la rencontre.

-Je ne veux pas me marier ! je ne peut pas me marier !

-Allons, allons, cesse tes enfantillages, veux-tu ?

-Je ne me marierais pas !

-Ho que si tu l'épousera ! Même si je doit te mettre sous imperium pour ça !

-Je résisterais ! Allez au diable ! Professeur !

Des étincelles de magie crépitaient dans le bureau et Harry était bien heureux d'être immatériel.

-Tu l'épousera !

-Jamais !

-Tu…

-Plutôt mourir !

La gifle claqua dans l'air et éteignit soudainement toute l'énergie magique qu'avait put libérer les deux hommes.

Avec un dernier regard noir pour son père, William quitta le bureau alors qu'autour d'Harry tout se mettait à tourner.

oo

Lorsque tout redevint nette, il put voir qu'il était dans une salle commune, et au vue des tenture, sans doute de Serdaigle.

La pièce était vide, et il se cru seul jusqu'à ce il entende des pleurs.

Suivant le bruit, il grimpa dans le dortoir des garçons dont la porte était ouvert.

Accroupit la tête entre les mains, sur l'un des lit, William pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.

Une feuille posée par terre attira l'attention de Harry et il put lire, bien que des tâches (clairement des larmes) ait effacé certain mot :

M.. fils,

Ceci es … dern.. de…nde.

Ou … te pré…te aux fian…illes de ton ple… …ré, ou je renvois ……….

Tu sais mi… qu… moi à quel poi… il… en… sou…ra…

Ré….chi

AD

'Qui il veux renvoyer' se demanda Harry.

Mais un geste de William attira son attention.  
L'adolescent avait quitter le dortoir pendant quelque minutes et était revenu en tenant un serpent presque aussi long que lui, que Harry reconnu immédiatement.

-Je sais que tu me comprends. Murmura William. Tom me le dit souvent, tu est très intelligent. Alors, si tu est si intelligent, tu dois comprendre que je peu laisser mon père guider ma vie à ma place.

Le serpent émit un sifflement, que Harry ne put traduire, lui qui pourtant était fourchelangue.

'Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit d'un souvenir'

-Tu sais se que je veux. Fais le. Je t'en pris. Fais le.

Le serpent siffla encore, et William prit ça pour un oui.

Il s'assit sur son lit, et le serpent s'enroula autour de son tors.

Arrivé au cou, l'animal sembla hésiter.

-Fais le !

Alors il planta ses croc dans la veine qui pulsait, et injecta tout le poison qu'il avait, ainsi sa mort serait immédiate.

William ouvrit de grand yeux, non de surprise, mais de douleur, avant de s'effondrer dans un souffle.

Tout tourbillonna et Harry regagna la Chambre des Secrets.

oo

Il s'était… suicidé.

Voilà pourquoi tout le monde était si gêner.

Suicidé. Et quel suicide ! Mordu par un serpent, comme Cléopâtre !

Cependant, bien qu'Harry sache désormais qui était William et ce qui lui était arrivé, il y avait quelque par un par d'ombre et il lui fallait l'éclaircir.

-Voilà, soupira Gryffondor. Tu a vue les dernier moment de ce garçon que tu pourchasse.

-Tu sais désormais, reprit Serdaigle.

-Tu va pouvoir te concentrer sur ta tâche. Termina Poufsoufle.

-Ma… tâche ?

-Sauver mes enfants.

-Sauver le monde sorcier.

-Et le monde moldu.

-Sauver tout le monde, quoi, résuma Harry avec ironie.

-C'est ainsi que l'on te vois, Harry. Toujours, depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Des héros naissent les…

-Je ne suis PAS un héros ! Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux ! Je ne suis pas un héros ! Et je ne le serais jamais ! Je ne peut pas protéger tout le monde, c'est au dessus de mes forces !

-Il le faut pourtant, si tu ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?

S'est sur cette phrase de Serdaigle que la lumière entoura une nouvelle fois Harry et qu'il se retrouva dans son lit.

'Si tu ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?'

Cette phrase lui marquait l'esprit, comme un fer rouge sa peau, il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrassé, et les yeux grand ouvert dans le noir, il la médita jusqu'au matin.

ooOoo

POV Neville.

Le matin.

Encore.

Le dortoir est silencieux.

Sa fait quelque moi que l'on ne rigole plus.

Pourtant, et ça se vois, ce n'est pas l'envi qui manque à Seamus et Dean.

Mais ils respect.

Il respect la fatigue quasi continue de Harry, la tristesse de Ron (on est gêner, on sais pas si on doit l'aider ou lui tourner le dos) et moi.

Avec moi aussi ils sont gêner, tous.

Ils ne savent pas quoi dire, ne quoi faire.

Alors ils font comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pourtant, je me suis ouvert les veines.

C'est moche mais c'est arrivé.

Le psy dit que j'ai appeler à l'aide.

Ouais, sans doute.

Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne m'a entendu.

Dans la salle de bain, je regard mes poignets.

Deux petit trait blanc.

C'est bizarre.

Je sors un flacon, se son des antidépresseurs, une idée moldu, reprise par les sorciers.

Une pilule par jour.

_-Et si t'en prenais plus ?_

Ouais si…

Nan, nan je ne doit pas. Ils son super puissant.

Dix fois plus que se que les moldu font, et ils en font des costaux.

_-Allé, juste trois. De toute manière, quand t'en prend un, tu sens rien…_

Ouais, mais…

Seamus viens de toqué, il voudrait pouvoir se laver.

Allé, j'avale deux comprimé de plus et je sors.

Il ne se passe rien.

_-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit_.

Je prend mes affaires, et quitte le dortoir.

A suivre….

* * *

() le truc c'est que je me souvient plus trop des fondateurs, alors j'ai fait au feeling, même pour les prénom.

A+

BD.


	9. Chapter 8: tu t'endors

Note : j'ai oublié de l'écrire au chapitre précédant, donc je le fais maintenant, la chanson utilisé est 'Je ne suis pas un héros' de Daniel Balavoine, je pense que vous aurez vue, mais bon, les droit d'auteurs…

Aujourd'hui, c'est une magnifique chanson d'Indochine, 'Comateen I' que je me permets d'emprunter.

Voilà,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Tu t'endors…

La journée s'annonçait maussade, le gris qui teintait le ciel teintait aussi le cœur de tous et c'est dans un triste brouhaha que chacun se rendit en cour.

Harry n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur ce que disait Flitwik. Pas que l'envie lui manque, mais ces pensait retombait toujours sur la nuit précédente et sa rencontre avec les fondateurs.

Pourquoi lui montrer la fin de William ?

Qui voulais renvoyer Dumbledor ?

Pourquoi Serpentard n'était pas d'accord avec les autres ?

Quel lien unissait Tom et William ?

Sur cette dernière question, Harry avait bien un doute, mais il avait peur de le formuler. Peur de faire une bêtise.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il restait toutes les autres questions, sans réponse.

Puis les fiançailles, pourquoi les refuser ?

Il fallait qu'il se renseigne, sur les caractéristiques magique des liens du mariage.

Mais en cour…

Harry regarda le petit homme jeter un sort à un lapin, qui devint une carotte.

Pff… !

'La porte est à moins d'un mètre…'

'Mais je peu pas quitter le cour comme sa !'

Flitwik se retourna, Harry en profita pour se faufiler hors de la classe.

Dans le couloir, il sortit de son sac sa cape d'invisibilité, qui ne le quittait plus, et l'enfila.

Puis il prit la Carte des Maraudeurs

-Je jure que mes intentions son mauvaises.

La carte de Poudlard se traça et il l'observa un instant.

Il allait la refermer lorsqu'un point attira son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que…. Méfais accomplis.

Le parchemin redevint vierge et il prit la direction du deuxième étage.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il entra dans les toilettes de Mimi Geiniarde, qui ne voyant personne commença à crier :

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ? Toujours à me faire des blagues ! Ouin !

Mais il l'ignora et ouvrit le passage la Chambre des Secret avant de s'y engouffrer.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il en retirant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il marcha prudemment jusqu'à la salle du basilic, ou il put voir le cadavre de l'animal se décomposé lentement, en dégagent une odeur nauséeuse, et un autre serpent, bien vivant, s'extirper dudit cadavre.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il en fourchelangue.

-Rien qui te regarde.

Le serpent s'enroula sur lui-même, près à mordre.

-C'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre, pourtant je t'ai déjà vus, Nagini.

-Il en va de même pour moi, Potter. Que veux-tu ?

Le serpent était vraiment long. Enroulé comme il l'était, il faisait bien plus d'un mètre de haut.

-Il t'a fallut des années pour atteindre cette taille.

-Tu n'est pas la pour me parler de mon age. Si tu veux me tuer, attaque.

-Voldemort te possède depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tom ne me possède pas mais oui, depuis Poudlard. Si tu veux savoir, demande. J'ai ordre de ne pas te tuer, et de te répondre, soupira le serpent.

-Tu as ordre de… 'Logique'. Pourquoi as-tu tué William Dumbledor ?

-Parce qu'il me l'a demander.

-Pourquoi ?

-Son père voulait le marier, et il le faisait chanté.

-Que signifies les fiançailles dans le monde magique ?

-plus de lien, autre qu'amitié, avec les autres.

-Ok… Et quel lien entretenait William et Voldemort ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Es-tu bête as ce point ?

-Je pense mais…

-Je vais te raconter, pour que ça rentre dans ta cervelle de gryffondor… Mon maître ne vient pas du monde sorcier. Il a grandit dans un orphelinat. Sa magie a du être bridé du fais d'accident qui ont eu lieu, lorsqu'il était enfant.

-Des accidents ? Mais cela n'arrive que sous le cou d'une émotion forte comme quand on est en colère, ou triste, ou…

-Qu'on est battu.

'Voldemort. Battu.'

'naaan ! '

-Je ne devais pas te le dire, reprit le serpent. Mais c'est important, pour que tu comprennes bien le geste de William. Peu de temps après la répartition, Tom et lui son devenus très ami, se qui ne plaisait pas à Dumbledor. Mais ce qui ne lui à pas plus, c'est lorsque, en troisième année…

**Flash Back**.

Noël avait ramené chez eux bon nombre d'élève, et il ne restait désormais plus qu'un seul serpentard, quelque gryffondor et quelque poufsoufle.

Assis tranquillement devant la cheminée de la salle commune des vert et argent, William et Tom grignotait se qu'ils était allé cherché en cuisine quelque temps avant.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne souhaitait se rendre au bal.

-C'est un glauque ici, dit William.

-C'est serpentardien…

-Hum… Et tu passes tout ton temps ici.

-Je passe tout mon temps avec toi. Mais cette déco me gène pas. Effet film d'horreur, c'est cool.

-'Film d'horreur' ?

-Ouais, film, je t'ai déjà expliqué ce que s'était.

-Sans doute…

-Hum désespérant !

-Ho sa va ! On est pas tous des géni !

-Et oui, tut le monde n'a pas mon Q.I !

-Sa va, les chevilles ? C'est gratuit, les fleurs aujourd'hui ?

-Bah c'est noël…

-Pas encore…. Mais t'a raison. C'est noël. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Et nan ! On avait dis pas de cadeau ! J'en ai pas moi ! s'écria Tom.

-J'en veux pas non plus. Répondit à brûle pour point William en se levant.

-Ou tu va ?

-Chercher ton cadeau.

-Mais j'en veux pas.

-Je l'ai acheté, maintenant tu vas pas me faire chi…m'ennuyer et tu va l'accepter ! Je reviens.

L'adolescent s'éclipsa quelques minutes avant de revenir en tenant un sac de toile.

-Tu m'excusera l'emballage, hein..

-Mais qu'est-ce que… William, qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait ?!?

-Mas rien mon grand. Aller ouvre, je crois qu'il aime pas le noir.

-Comment ça, 'il aime pas le noir' ?

Tom s'exécuta rapidement et ouvrit le sac.

Aussi tôt, la petite tête triangulaire d'un serpent blanc s'en extirpa.

Il le prit entièrement dans ses mains, complètement abasourdit.

L'animal ne faisait guère plus de vingt centimètre et était d'un blanc immaculé.

-Sa couleur va changer en grandissant, qu'on ma dit.

-William… Cette race est interdite !

-Je sais ! Mais tu ma dit que tu en voulais un.

-On en trouve que dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Je sais, et crois moi je n'y retournerai pas !

_-A l'aide…_

_-Là… calme-toi._

_-Tu me comprends ?_

_-Comme tu peu voir. Pourquoi 'a l'aide ?'_

_-Des hommes… Des rayons rouges… On peu plus bougé… Tout est noir. _

_-C'est fini. Tu es avec moi. Quel est ton nom ?_

_-Nagini._

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui dit ?

-Ce serpent est terrorisé, répondit Tom en le posant près du feu _Réchauffe-toi_.

-Il te plait ?

Pour toute réponse, Tom saisit William au cou et serra, pour le privé d'air.

-Un serpent à des sentiments. Ca ne s'offre pas comme on offre une peluche !

-Tom… Je peux plus… J'étouffe !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te prend d'Allée dans l'Allé des Embrumes ? Tu aurais put te faire tuer ! Sans compté que t'es le fils de Dumbledor, et que y'a pas mal de sorcier qui veulent lui nuire et qui passerons par toi pour ça ! T'es taré !

Il consentit à desserrer sa prise.

-Je voulais te faire plaisir !

-Mais tu comprends pas ! Tu te rend compte des risque que tu à pris pour un serpent ?

-Et alors ?

-Mais putain, William ! Ca me fait plaisir mais je ne veux pas te perdre !

Et là dessus, il embrassa son ami passionnément.

-Ne refais plus ça ! Puis prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, il le lâche et recula. Pardon. Pardon.

William regardait dans le vide, se caressant les lèvres, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passé, puis, comprenant que Tom prenait la fuite, il le rappela.

Le serdaigle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa chastement et lui murmura :

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de cadeau.

**Fin flash back**.

-Lui est Voldemort son sortit ensemble !?!?

-Plus que ça, Potter. Ils s'aimaient. Vraiment.

-Ouais donc demander à William ou de se fiancer ou de renvoyer Tom à l'orphelinat, ou il était…. S'était comme lui demander de choisir entre la crucifixion et l'écartèlement, quoi.

-Sans compter qu'à ce moment là, lui est Tom était en froid, ce qui jouait sur le mental déjà fragile de William. Tom ne parlait jamais de lui, mais il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas cacher.

**Flash back**

Les deux garçons entrèrent précipitamment dans une vieille salle de classe.

-Arrête de rire !

-J'y peut rien c'est nerveux !

Des pas lourd, dans le couloir, ils s'approchèrent, restèrent quelque temps devant la porte, puis ils s'éloignèrent.

-C'est bon… Il est partit, signal Tom.

Bon chose parce que William était devenu rouge à force de se retenir de rire, et là il éclata.

-Crétin, rouspéta Tom en lui collant une claque sur l'arrière du crâne. Qu'est-ce que t'avait besoin de faire cette blague vaseuse le jour de la rentrée ?

-C'était drôle ! Et c'est pas tout les jour qu'on le verra en robe rose !

-Encore heureux ! Endouille !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sur ce petit mot, William se glissa dans les bras du serpentard.

-Hey ! Tu crois qu'il va suffire d'un mot doux et un câlin pour me faire oublier qu'à cause de toi on a faillis passer notre année en retenue ? Si ils apprennent que c'est toi…

-Ils seront jamais alors n'y pense plus. Tu m'as manqué, pendant ces vacances.

-... Toi aussi, William.

Seulement le serdaigle eut le mauvais, enfin logique, geste de serrait la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras, et, avec une grimace de douleur, Tom s'éloigna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien…

-Tom ?

-Rien.

-Fais voir, dit William en s'approchant.

Mais le serpentard se déroba.

-TOM !

Petit mais teigneux.

Le vert et argent préféra capituler, laissa son petit-ami soulever son pull, après qu'il ai retirais sa robe de sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Sur le tors, et continuant su tout le corps, des hématomes plus ou moins ressent colorait de bleu, violet, noir, la peau blanche que possédait le jeune homme.

-C'est rien, répondit-t-il en se rhabillant.

-Rien ? Tu te fou de moi ? Qui est-ce qui t'a fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ? Mais putain Tom répond moi !

-…L'été ma magie est bridée.

-Bridée ?

-Ouais, bridée, pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'accident à l'orphelinat.

-Orphelinat… Tu veux dire que tu vie dans un orphelinat et que t'a jamais juger bon de me le dire ?

Le regard de William traduisait la parfaite incompréhension dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Putain, t'es le fils du sorcier le plus populaire, j'allais pas te dire que…

-Que quoi ? Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre que tu sois orphelin ? Tu crois que pour moi sa change quelque chose à notre relation ? Tu sais se qui me fais le plus mal, c'est que tu ne face pas confiance, même pas pour ça. Je te laisse.

Il tourna effectivement les talons pour quitter la pièce, sans laissé le temps à Tom de répliquer.

**Fin flash back**.

-Ok, Wiliam et lui s'aimaient, il c'est tué. C'est triste. Mais je vois pas pourquoi Voldemort veux que je sache tout cela ? Sur son passé ?

-… Bel amour que tu entretien avec Malefoy.

-…Ok.

- Potter. Je dois partir. Ne te met pas sur ma route, je me défendrais.

Harry vit le long serpent se déroulé lentement et glissé avec tout autant de lenteur vers la sortit.

Il lui sembla qu'il avait avalé quelque chose de rond, enfin d'ovale, mais il ne le voyait pas très bien dans la pénombre de la salle.

Il quitta à son tour la Chambre des Secrets.

ooOOoo

A la pose de midi, madame MacGonagal vint lui signaler qu'il était coller tout les samedis jusqu'au prochaine vacance.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de t'émouvoir, souligna Drago (qui mangeait maintenant avec lui)

-Hum…

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-J'ai appris plein de choses, mais on en parlera plus tard.

-…Ok

oo

Ron gardait les yeux river sur son assiette.

Assis seul, dans un coin de la table, il essayait d'ignorer les rumeurs, mais s'était peine perdu.

Pour tous, il était un salaud qui avait trompé sa petite ami et lui avait transmit le SIDA, alors que lui s'en 'sortait' (séropositif, pour moi, on s'en sort pas).

Comment Harry s'en sortait ? Lui qui avait eu sur le dos plus de fausse rumeur que quiconque.

_-Là est la différence, lui s'était des « fausse » rumeur !_

Susurra l'exécrable petite voix dans son crâne.

oo

Luna vint s'assoire à coté de Neville.

-Y'a plus de place à ta table ? demanda Seamus ?

-On m'a viré.

-Ha ok… Bah, sers toi.

-Merci.

Elle se servit quelques légumes avant de se tourner vers Neville.

Le garçon ne mangeait pas, pourtant une assiette bien garnit était posée devant lui. Il regardait droit devant lui, les paupières à demi fermé.

-Neville ? Neville ?

-Il est comme ça depuis cinq minute.

-Est sa vous étonne pas ?

-Y'a un sors en Sortilège qu'a mal tourné. Sois doit être un effet secondaire.

Mais Luna ne sembla pas convaincu. Elle le tourna de sorte à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et passa sa main devant.

Pas de réaction.

-Neville ? Neville. Neeeviiiille.

Seamus et Dean commençait à s'inquiéter du manque de réaction de leur ami.

Luna planta son regard gris dans celui vide du rouge et or.

-Tu as découvert que s'était trop difficile…

Hein, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

Mais les grimaces des deux garçons n'empêchèrent pas Luna de continuer.

-Mais moi je suis fier de toi. Oui moi je suis fier te toi. Et de tout ce que tu va faire. L'air de rien, extraordinaire. Bientôt tu te réveilleras. Maintenant tu le sais. Maintenant tu le crois. Juste un signe de toi qui s'enfuis.

A se moment là, Neville s'effondra, inconscient.

-Tu t'endors, et tu nous oublis.

Les professeurs ameutés par les cris des gryffondor soulevèrent Neville et le transportèrent vers l'infirmerie, sous le regard triste de Luna.

A suivre…

* * *

J'ai pris conscience d'une chose, depuis que je me remet à écrire cette fic: elle traine!

C'est ce pourquoi sur ces deux dernioer chapitre, on en aprend tellement sur la jenaisse du Lord.

LA fin est proche...

Mais je pense qu'elle viendra plus vite si j'ai des rewiew...

JE ne fais pas de chantage, loin de moi l'idée, mais bon, j'aime savoir se que l'on pense de se que j'écris...

Voilà,

A+

BD.


	10. Chapter 9 on est ici pour croire

Une belle chanson de téléphone...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 9 On est ici pour croire.

_Le jour c'est levé…_

Ron ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait encore noir dans le dortoir et il entendait les respirations tranquille de ses camarades.

Il aimait se moment du matin. Calme, tranquille, ou il pouvait encore croire qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, que tout allais bien, que sa sœur dormait dans le dortoir d'à cotés, que Mione et lui se réconcilierons.

Oui, il aimait ce moment du matin ou le rêve se mêlait à la réalité, adoucissant cette dernière.

Il savait que derrière le rideau de son lit brillait le soleil matinal, mais il était si bien ici, dans ses draps chaud, plonger dans son passé.

_Sur une étrange idée…_

Un réveil, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Enfin c'est une symphonie de sonnerie qui résonne dans le dortoir, reprise en écho par des gémissement plaintif.

Ron se leva, prit ces affaires et rejoignit la salle de bain.

Pas de bonjour, pas de blague.

Le silence est maître depuis un moment. Le silence ou la tristesse ?

_Je crois que j'ai rêvé…_

Ron ressorti de la salle de bain, prit son sac et prit la direction de la Grande Salle alors que Neville entrait à sa place dans la salle d'eau.

Malgré l'heure matinale, malgré qu'il y ai peu de monde, malgré qu'il se face tout petit, il les entendait, les ragots, il les sentait, les regards.

Hermione ne disait rien, elle ne l'enfonçait pas, elle ne le défendait pas. Elle ne le regardait même pas.

Elle était indifférente.

Ron comprenait, mais il en souffrait tout de même.

Il aurait préférer qu'elle le haïsse. Au moins, il existerait encore à ces yeux, mais non, rien.

Rien, pas un regard, pas une parole depuis ce jour maudit.

_Que se soir je mourrais… _

Les cours était horrible.

Sans l'aide d'Hermione, il ne suivait plus. Et il n'osait pas demander d'aide à qui que se soit, de peur de se faire rembarrer avec une belle insulte.

Il avait eu des nouvelle des sa sœur à midi : elle avait replonger.

'Famille maudite' avait-il pensé, jusqu'à voir Neville tomber, terrasser par il ne savait quoi.

Cette année n'était pas normale.

_Comme le jour avançait…_

En potion, il était seul, puisque Neville n'était plus là.

Il avait raté sa mixture, et s'attendait à une remarque, une punition. Mais non, rien. Ni du professeur, ni des serpentard, ni même des gryffondor.

Rien.

Il n'existait plus.

Et soudain, devant son chaudron bouillonnant, Ron cru voir sa vie défiler et sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

Mais non, à la sonnerie, il rangea ses affaires, il quitta le cour, il suivi les autres.

Mais sans faire partit du lot.

_En moi je pensait…_

Dans la réserve de Rogue, alors que tous dîner, il prit le flacon, et quitta la salle de potion.

S'il n'était plus personne, à quoi bon vivre encore ?

Les couloirs étaient vide, il ne croisa personne, mais dans la salle commune, il se figea.

Hermione était allonger sur l'un des canapé, plus blanche que jamais.

De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas eu la force de rejoindre son dortoir.

Il avait entendu dire que le traitement était très lourd.

_Et si se n'était pas un rêve ? _

-Ron ?

Comment ?

Il avait cru qu'elle dormait.

A pas lent, hésitant, il s'avança vers la sculpture fantomatique allongée près du feu.

-Ron…

-Je suis là, Hermione.

Elle souri.

-Tu est toujours là. Le bon ami, celui sur qui Harry et moi peut compter.

Sa voix semblait difficile, comme retenue au fond d'elle.

-C'es faux Hermione.

-Mione… Appel moi Mione. Comme avant.

-Je peux pas.

-Ron… Ronald… Quel manque de chance… Tu me trompe une fois… Et il fallu que tu attrape le VIH… (Ron voulu parler mais elle continua) C'est la vie Ron… J'ai longtemps médité la dessus… Je pourrais t'en vouloir mais… Je ne veux pas perdre le peut de temps qui me reste bêtement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et posa sur le rouquin.

_Quand le jour c'est couché…_

La main du garçon se serra sur le flacon.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas alors qu'il avait le choix et pas elle.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il, dans un souffle.

Et il tomba à genoux devant elle, sa tête poser sur la poitrine de la gryffondor.

Son odeur l'entourait, malgré tout, elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi réconfortante, et Ron la respira comme s'il venait d'être privé d'air.

Puis il pleura.

-Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon.

La litanie devenait de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus difficile, sa gorge étant brûlé par les larmes.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hermione dans ses cheveux, et recula, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il voulu partir mais elle le rappela.

_J'ai réalisé…_

-Viens.

Elle écarta les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir et il répondit à l'invitation.

La chaleur de sa douce Hermione lui avait tant manqué.

-Je m'en veux tellement. C'est injuste ! C'est moi qui…. Moi qui devrais…

Il pleurait encore, ne pouvant se retenir de verser ces larmes de honte, de peine, de regret, de haine…

-Là…. Là… chut. C'est la vie. Tu n'y peut plus rien maintenant. Ca sers à rien d'y repenser, d'en reparler.

-Hermione… Je t'aime tellement.

-Je sais.

_Qu'il est déjà tard…_

Elle ne répondit pas.

Pas de 'je t'aime Ron' ou de 'moi aussi je t'aime'. Même pas un 'moi aussi'.

Rien.

Ron savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Ce qu'elle faisait, déjà était un acte magnifique.

Elle lui avait pardonné.

Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'aimer encore.

Mais pourtant, Ron sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement face à ce manque de réponse.

_Mais pas trop tard…_

-Ron… Je voudrait que… J'ai demander ça à personne, mais en toi j'ai confiance… aide-moi.

Il leva vers elle un regard interrogatif.

-Le traitement est lourd et… même si je fais comme… comme si tout va bien… je suis si fatiguée… et les livres sont si lourd… Aide-moi.

Elle lui demandait de l'aider. A lui ? De l'aider, elle ?

-Bien sur, Hermione.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, au moment ou le portrait pivotait, laissant entrer Harry Seamus et Dean.

Les trois amis se figèrent en voyant Ron et Hermione en pleine discussion, au coin du feu.

-Tu veux bien chercher mes livres de potion et de rune, s'il te plais, dans ma chambre ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Pas de problème… Mais t'es sur que tu va pouvoir faire tes devoirs ?

-T'inquiet.

Ron se redressa et quitta la salle commune pour entré dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changée. Toujours aussi ordonnée.

Il entra dans la salle de bain.

_Nous sommes ici pour croire…._

Il leva le flacon au niveau de ces yeux et regarda le liquide noire, presque de la fumée, dansée sous ses yeux pendant quelque secondes.

'La mort en bouteille, hein ?'

Puis il l'ouvrit.

_Croire que l'on meurt se soir…_

Et le déversa dans le lavabo, avant de jeter le flacon vide dans la poubelle.

Puis il rentra dans la chambre, prit les livres que lui avait demander Hermione et quitta les lieu, le cœur plus léger.

Dans la salle commune, Hermione s'était redressée, et discutait avec Harry.

Ron n'entendis pas de quoi il parlait puisque le garçon quitta les lieux quelque second avant que le rouquin ne rejoigne le canapé.

-Tiens, tes livres !

ooOoo

Harry rejoignait la roseraie à pas lent, il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Hermione.

Flash Back.

-Hey, Mione, sa va ? demanda Harry en venant s'agenouiller prés d'elle.

-Hum, hum.

-C'était Ron, là, nan ?

-Hum, hum… Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à le détester.

-Mais…

-Il ne voulais pas ce qui est arriver.

Elle se redressa difficilement.

-Harry… Il me reste peut de temps..

-Mais, le traitement…

-Mon corps le rejette. Je vais mourir.

Harry baissa les yeux, effrayer par cette perspective.

Sa meilleurs amie, perdue par cette…

-Harry, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas… Mais bon. Je crois que tu vois quelqu'un.

Le cœur du brun fit un bon.

Savait-elle pour Drago ?

Allait-elle les juger, les dénoncer ?

-Une certaine Alice… Je ne vois pas vraiment de qui il peut s'agir… Mais ce qui compte, c'est que tu soit heureux, avec la fille, et plus tard, la femme de ton choix.

Alice… Elle avait du voir le nom sur le mot que Drago lui avait envoyé.

Harry releva la tête vers elle, il ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais il vit dans ces yeux tant de gentillesse, tant de bonheur pour lui, qu'il ne put qu'articuler difficilement un 'merci'

Ill se sentait mal à l'aise de lui mentir, mais il ne voulais pas la décevoir, pas maintenant, pas dans son état.

Fin flash Back

Une fois à la roseraie, Harry salua Drago comme à l'accoutumé, avec quelque baiser, mais aujourd'hui, le serpentard sentit son compagnon distant et le lui fit remarquer.

-Rien… Juste… La nuit dernière j'ai rencontré les fondateur et ce matin Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort.

Répondit Harry en s'asseyant à leur place habituelle.

Il ne voulais pas lui parler d'Hermione.

-How ! Raconte.

Et il raconta, commençant par le rêve (horrible) jusqu'à la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'amie à sang froid de Voldemort.

-Attend. Attend. Attend. Donc tu crois le serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui dans Poudlard, dans la Chambre des Secret, et l'idée qu'il est là pour quelque chose en particulier ne t'effleure même pas l'esprit ?

-Heu… se contenta de répondre Harry en rougissant.

-Y'avait quoi, dans la Chambre, déjà ?

-Un Basilic.

La dessus, Drago blanchis.

-Un basilic ?

-Heu… oui. Pourquoi ?

A suivre…

* * *

Je sais c'est court, mais c'est parce que l'on arrive à un embranchement de ma fic, et que maintenant je posterai deux chapitre en même temps !

Je vous expliquerais pourquoi la prochaine fois,

A+

BD !


	11. Chapter 10,1 on reste incompris

Comme dis précédemment, nous arrivons à un embranchement de ma fic.

Je n'arrive pas à me décider pour un happy end ou un pas happy end donc je vais rédiger les deux.

Les chapitres marqué .1 serons le happy end, et ceux marqué .2 le pas happy end.

La chanson sera ma même pour les deux chapitre : à savoir 'Popstitue' d'Indochine.

Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10.1 On reste incompris 

_-Attend. Attend. Attend. Donc tu croise le serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui dans Poudlard, dans la Chambre des Secret, et l'idée qu'il est là pour quelque chose en particulier ne t'effleure même pas l'esprit ? _

_-Heu… se contenta de répondre Harry en rougissant._

_-Y'avait quoi, dans la Chambre, déjà ?_

_-Un Basilic. _

_La dessus, Drago blanchis._

_-Un basilic ? _

_-Heu… oui. Pourquoi ?_

-Un basilic. Y'avait un basilic. Donc y'a le cadavre d'un basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Un basi…

-Je crois qu'on a tous compris. Tu peux m'expliquer le drame ?

-Harry, les basilic ne font jamais de couvée.

-Mais alors, comment se reproduisent-ils ?

-A leurs mort, expliqua le serpentard, leurs corps produit un œuf qui met plusieurs année à éclore. C'est pour ça qu'on dit que le basilic est semblable au phénix.

-Il renaît ?

-En quelque sorte puisqu'il n'y a pas d'apport génétique, l'individus à venir est identique à celui qui est mort.

-Mais que peu bien faire Voldemort d'un œuf de basilic ?

Drago resta silencieux quelque second, comme s'il réfléchissait lui-même puis il dit :

-Il devrait éclore bientôt, et avec la coquille, le venin, les écailles… Il y a de quoi faire des potions mortelles. Même des sortilèges. Alors que le serpent ne soit pas adulte, ça ne compte pas trop.

-Quel idiot je suis !

Drago le prit dans ces bras, ne supportant pas de voir son petit lion se rabaisser. Oui, il avait commis une erreur, mais après tout, il était humain, non ?

-C'est pas grave.

-Pas grave ? reprit Harry en se levant. Mais c'est terrible ! Des gens vont mourir à cause de moi !

-Hey ! T'es humain ! Harry, tu ne peut pas tous les sauver, répondit Drago en se levant à son tour.

Tous les sauver ?

Entendre cette phrase, de lui, dans la bouche de son amour, eu l'effet d'un électrochoc, et il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit la fondatrice 'si tu ne le fait pas, qui le fera ?'

-Mais Drago, c'est mon devoir, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

-Quoi ?

Alors Harry récita d'une voix triste, d'une voix emplis de larmes :

_-De ceux qui part trois fois l'ont défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égale mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit_. C'est la prophétie qui a été dite avant ma naissance.

-Quoi ?

-Mes parents ont défié trois fois Voldemort, je suis née à la fin du moi de juillet, et le Lord m'a marqué. Il montra sa cicatrice.

-Non. Tu… Pas toi. Je veux pas… Harry…

-Il n'y à que moi.

Drago resta silencieux un instant à contemplé son aimé qui se tenait devant lui, la tête basse.

Quel poids pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Lui qui avait crus que son comportement n'était dû qu'à un caractère de gryffondor renforcé. Mais non, il devait sauver le monde. Comment pouvait-on demander à un enfant, à peine entré dans l'adolescence de sauver tous le monde des griffe du plus puissant Mage Noir jamais connu ?

-Harry ?

-Je comprendrait que tu ai peur et que tu veuilles… Enfin voilà.

-Harry, quel est ce pouvoir dont parle la prophétie ?

-Je sais pas…. Dumbledore est resté silencieux là-dessus.

Dumbledore, le grand lieder de la Lumière. De tout évidence, pour Drago, ça ne gênait pas le vieux fou d'envoyer un enfant sur le champ de bataille.

-Tu sais Drago… J'ai jamais… entretenu de relation à cause de ça, murmura le gryffondor, gêné, et… enfin, si tu veux…. Rompre (Harry déglutit) enfin je comprendrais. Voldemort est puissant et moi…

-Rompre ? répéta le blond en prenant son amour dans ces bras. Mais ça va pas ? Je t'a déjà vu, en cour de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, tu est très doué ! Et j'ai pas peur. Pas avec toi.

La dessus, il l'embrassa.

Le baiser fut doux et délicat, et l'un comme l'autre, ils purent sentirent tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient et s'était tellement grand, tellement puissant, qu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Harry, je crois que j'ai compris, haleta Drago.

-Quoi ?

-Viens, murmura en réponse le blond en lui prenant la main.

-Où ? Qu'est-ce que tu a ?

-Juste envie d'essayer un tour au Paradis.

ooOoo

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il y a bien longtemps que Fumseck, son phénix, ne chantait plus, pourtant, lorsque MacGonagal et Rogue passèrent la porte, ce jour là, l'oiseau de feu ne put s'empêcher de pousser quelques notes tristes.

-Minerva, Severus, salua Albus. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Hermione Granger vient d'être hospitalisée d'urgence, répondit la directrice des gryffondor.

-Ho. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira.

Mais aucun des trois professeurs ne se voilais la face : la maladie qu'avait contracter la petite sorcière était mortelle, et de plus elle ne supportait pas le traitement…

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Albus, il faut faire quelque chose ! D'abord Ginni Weasley puis Neville Londubat et maintenant Hermione Granger !

-Mais que voulez vous…

-Albus ! Je refuse de continuer à regarder mes élèves s'autodétruire les bras croisé !

Le très brillant et très puissant directeur de Poudlard, reconnu par toute et tous, se tassa légèrement dans son siège face à la fureur de son amie.

-Minerva…

-Albus ! Je veux que vous fassiez quelque chose pour mes élèves !

-Mais j'ignore même de quoi…

Rogue eut alors un soupir de dédain.

Albus savait parfaitement de quoi soufrait ces cher têtes blondes, puisque lui, Mangemort espion, le lui avait dit, dans son dernier rapport.

-La legilimensie que pratique Vous-Savez-Qui à atteint un niveau record. Il à une emprise sur bon nombre d'élève, et les barrière de Poudlard ne l'affecte pas. Consenti a expliquer le maître des potions. Tellement puissant qu'aucune potion ne pourrais désormais sauver ceux dont Il a pénétré les barrières. La seul solution est de le tuer.

-Le tuer ? reprit Albus. Mais…

-Cette guerre a assez durée ! s'exclama MacGonagal.

-Combien de mort faudra-t-il pour que vous consentiez à envoyer Potter sur le front ?

-Il est notre seul arme face à Voldemort…

-Harry Potter est un être humain ! s'énerva Minerva.

-Il est l'Elu. il ne faut pas qu'il affronte Voldemort trop tôt ou il périra.

-Mais Potter à quinze ans. Il est bien assez…

-Non ! Non ! Et non ! Albus était catégorique. Maintenant mes amis, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire…

Les deux professeur jetèrent un regard froid et noir sur leur supérieur puis quittèrent le bureau.

-Cette Ombrage puis _ça_ ! pestait Minerva en arrivant dans le couloir. Albus a perdu l'esprit !

-Je ne crois pas. Peut-être a-t-il raison. Envoyer un enfant de quinze ans affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, répondit calmement Rogue.

-Severus, vous savez aussi bien que moi que plus on retardera l'échéance, plus Vous-Savez-Qui sera puissant.

-Hum s'est vrai. Mais je ne…

-Professeur ! Professeur !

Quand on parle du loup…

Harry Potter courait vers eux, l'air paniqué.

A le voir, on aurait dit qu'il s'était habillé à la hâte : il ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier, sa chemise était mal boutonné, son jeans tombait (il avait oublié la ceinture) et il allais pied nus.

Il s'arrêta devant le professeur Rogue et parla si vite que ni Minerva, ni Severus ne comprirent se qu'il disait.

-Potter, on ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que vous dite, alors parlez moins vite, ou je vous enlèv…

-Professeur je vous en prie ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Potter qui le coupe ? Potter qui lui demande de l'aide ? Il devait vraiment y avoir un problème.

-Harry, que ce passe-t-il ? demanda gentiment Minerva.

-C'est Drago ! S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi !

Drago ?

Il ne s'était pas encore fait battre par ces idiots de serpentard, tout de même ?

Alors que l'idée faisait son bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit de Rogue, il se dit que si se n'était que cela, Potter se serait contenté de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et Severus commença à paniquer pour son filleul.

-Où ?

-Venez !

Et les deux professeurs suivirent le gryffondor au travers Poudlard, et ils eurent la surpris d'arriver dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Drago.

Ils entrèrent, Harry connaissait le mot de passe, et la trouvèrent aussi désordonné que si un cyclone venait de s'y abattre, ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes du propriétaire.

Mais Severus ne s'en préoccupa pas, il se dirigea directement vers le lit ou Drago semblait souffrir mille et un tourments.

Les yeux clos, à la recherche d'air comme s'il n'arrivait pas à respirer, le corps tendu, il semblait faire le plus horrible des cauchemars.

-Mon dieu ! s'exclama MacGonagal. Mais il faut l'emmenez à l'infirmerie !

-Cela ne servira à rien, répondit Rogue après un rapide examen.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Severus allait lui jeter une remarque cinglante, puis il vit sur le visage du gryffondor qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami.

-Les défenses psychiques de Drago ont été percées, et elles tombent toutes, les unes après les autres.

-Voldemort.

Minerva frissonna.

Harry avait dit ce nom avec tant d'indifférence, qu'il le rendait plus effrayant encore.

-Comment cela a-t-il put arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Lors d'une émotion intense, répondit Rogue, son regard braqué sur Harry.

Après tout, il n'était plus vraiment dupe, son filleul était nu et Harry vêtu comme un as de pique... non, il n'y avait plus de doute.

'Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ais un compagnon, et non une compagne ?'demanda-t-il silencieusement à Drago.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Rien. Ou alors…

La conversation qu'ils avaient eux avec Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire.

Peut-être que le vieille homme avait raison, mais peut-être aussi était-il hors course.

-Quoi ?

-Se qui arrive à Drago n'a qu'un seul aboutissent : la mort. La question est : de qui ? Ou nous restons ici et nous attendons que le Lord ne le tue, ou…

-Je pars tuer Voldemort.

Conclus et affirma Harry.

-Mais… dit faiblement Minerva.

-Professeur, lorsqu'il vous appel, vous arrivez face à lui. Je veux que vous m'emmeniez. Ca a assez duré comme ça.

-Mais…

-J'ai la force de le détruire.

-Il faut prévenir l'Ordre, soupira MacGonagal, qui savait que Potter ne changerait pas d'avis.

-Non. Pas l'Ordre. Il y a eu assez de mort. C'est entre Voldemort et moi.

-Bien, Potter, restez ici et veillez sur Drago, je vais préparer une potion qui devrais le soulager.

-Quand ?

-Il devrait m'appeler bientôt. Il m'a dit avoir acquis quelque chose de rare et de très utile pour les potions.

'L'œuf de basilic' pensa amèrement Harry.

Les deux professeurs quittèrent la chambre, et le gryffondor resta alors les bras pendant au centre de celle-ci, ne sachant que faire.

Puis il décida de faire du rangement, à la façon moldu, pour s'occuper, et tout en remettant les objets en place, il chantait pour ne plus entendre les insupportables halètements de Drago.

L'entendre souffrir sans pouvoir l'aider, s'était pour Harry la plus grande souffrance qu'il n'ait jamais enduré.

Puis, alors qu'il rangeait les livres, il ouvrit un tiroir et le vif d'or blanc s'envola, faisant sursauté le jeune homme.

La précieuse balle ailée fit quelque tour autour de lui puis alla vers on propriétaire, ou elle se posa sur l'oreiller, près de sa tête.

Harry, qui avait laissé tombé le rangement, vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, ce qui provoqua l'envole du vif qui fit de petit cercle au dessus de Drago.

Et il sembla à Harry que le serpentard se calmait un peu, comme si la balle avait une aura apaisante.

-Je m'en veux tellement, murmura Harry. Mais surtout, je le déteste tellement ! Te faire ça, juste après… Drago, Je t'aime tellement, crois-moi, il ne t'aura pas.

**Flash Back**

POV Harry

Drago me tiens la main, et me guide dans Poudlard.

C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il cour puis en même temps, qu'il danse.

Comme dans les films.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, il se retourne, me sourit, m'embrasse, puis il murmure :

-We want to be alive (1)

La porte s'ouvre lentement, alors que Drago m'embrasse à nouveau.

J'ai compris depuis un moment ce qu'il veux, mais je ne vais pas l'arrêté, je le veux aussi.

Nous entrons dans la chambre, la porte se referme toute seule. C'est bien, parce que nous sommes trop occupé à nous embrasser.

Avec lenteur, avec passion je crois, il me déshabille, et j'en fais de même pour lui, et nous nous allongeons dans son immense lit aux couleurs de sa maison.

Il est au dessus de moi, m'embrasse encore et encore, pour me rassurer, mais j'ai peur.

Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle.

Il l'a sentit je crois, puisqu'il lève son si magnifique regard vers moi et me dit dans un murmure voilé de désir :

-On va au Paradis (2)

Alors je sais pas se qui me prend, j'ai chaud, je me laisse guidé, je suis si bien.

Et alors Drago viens en moi, et il a été si tendre, si doux, si patient, que je n'ai pas mal.

Et je me fou de savoir que notre relation est contre nature, qu'elle est blâmée par l'Eglise, là, dans les bras de Drago, de sentir Drago en moi, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde.

Je regarde le visage de Drago, lui aussi il aime. Il est encore plus beau dans la jouissance.

Fatigué, éreinté, je m'allonge dans le creux de son corps.

Je me sens… différent. Enfin entier.

ooOoo

Un bruit derrière moi me réveille, un bruit étrange.

Je me retourne puis tombe du lit.

-Drago ! j'appelle. Drago !

Mais rien y fait, il ne se réveille pas, il continus de chercher son air, de se tendre, de…

Il me faut de l'aide.

La chambre est devenue un vrai capharnaüm et y trouvé des vêtement deviens compliqué, mais lorsque je tombe sur un caleçon, puis pantalon, je l'enfile sans me soucier de qui appartient.

Je sors en attrapant une chemise qui traînait.

Il me faut de l'aide.

Fin POV.

**Fin Flash Back**.

-Je vais le tué Drago, je vais maître un terme à cette merde. Il a commis une erreur s'il pensait pouvoir te toucher sans que je réagisse.

Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte tellement perdu dans ces pensées qu'il était, mais dehors il faisait nuit maintenant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entré Rogue.

-J'ai la potion.

Il voulu s'approcher pour administrer le médicament mais Harry tendit la main pour se saisir de la fiole.

Avec un grognement, Rogue la lui donna.

Le geste de Potter confirma se qu'il pensait : s'était plus que de l'amitié entre Harry et Drago.

-Mon filleul, un PD soupira Severus.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

-Non, rien.

S'était bien la première fois qu'il n'assumait pas une parole, et Severus se donna une claque mentale pour cela.

-Potter, Il m'appelle.

-Hum.

Harry se pencha sur Drago et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres bleuie du jeune homme, confirmation suprême.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Plus que jamais.

Et les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre.

A suivre…

* * *

We want to be alive : je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une traduction littérale qu'a fait notre cher Nicolas Sirkis, enfin bref, cela veux dire 'nous voulons rester vivant'. 

Petite référence à 'Paradize', la chanson, qui est très dans le contexte de ce chapitre.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus !

A+

BD


	12. Chapter 10,2 j'ai trop d'ennemis!

Voici donc le chapitre dix, mais qui à pour but le 'pas happy end' 

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 J'ai trop d'ennemis !

_-Attend. Attend. Attend. Donc tu croise le serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui dans Poudlard, dans la Chambre des Secret, et l'idée qu'il est là pour quelque chose en particulier ne t'effleure même pas l'esprit ? _

_-Heu… se contenta de répondre Harry en rougissant._

_-Y'avait quoi, dans la Chambre, déjà ?_

_-Un Basilic. _

_La dessus, Drago blanchis._

_-Un basilic ? _

_-Heu… oui. Pourquoi ?_

-Un basilic. Y'avait un basilic. Donc y'a le cadavre d'un basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Un basi…

-Je crois qu'on a tous compris. Tu peux m'expliquer le drame ?

-Harry, les basilic ne font jamais de couvée.

-Mais alors, comment se…

-A leurs mort, coupa le serpentard, leurs corps produit un œuf qui met plusieurs année à éclore. C'est pour ça qu'on dit que le basilic est semblable au phénix.

-Il renaît ?

-En quelque sorte puisqu'il n'y a pas d'apport génétique, l'individus à venir est identique à celui qui est mort.

-De toute façon mais que peu bien faire Voldemort d'un œuf de basilic ?

Drago se leva et dit, énerver :

-Il devrait éclore bientôt, et avec la coquille, le venin, les écailles… Il y a de quoi faire des potions mortelles. Même des sortilèges. Alors que le serpent ne soit pas adulte, ça ne compte pas trop. Bon sang Harry, un basilic ! Même les cracmols savent que c'est dangereux !

-Me parle pas comme ça ! Répondit Harry sur le même ton, en se levant à son tour.

-Je te parle sur le ton que je veux ! tu te rends compte du nombre de mort que Tu-Sais-Qui peut faire avec ? De la puissance qu'il a maintenant ?

-Mais il était déjà puissant avant !

-Est-ce une raison pour le laisser en gagner encore ?

-Tu va pas t'y mettre quand même !

-Quoi ? Tu croise le serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui et tu te tape la discute avec ! T'a pas pensé à autre chose qu'a ce foutu William !

-Hey ! T'a pas as me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! Je suis humain ! Humain !

-Et alors ! T'as croisé le serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Le serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Et maintenant…

-Mais merde ! J'ai fait une erreur ! Une erreur ! Sa arrive à tout le monde !

-Sa n'arrive pas à tout le monde de faire des erreurs qui vont coûté la vie à des centaines de personnes ! répondit Dragon d'une voix froide.

-Mais merde vous me prenez pour qui !

-Mais pour Harry Potter ! Pour Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ! Alors assume ton rôle !

-Celui-Qui…. Va te faire foutre !

-Quoi ?

-Va te faire foutre ! Je suis un humain ! Pas un sauveur !

Et là dessus Harry quitta la serre.

-Merde, murmura Drago. Harry ! Harry reviens !

ooOoo

Rogue entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas lourd et lent : il n'avait guère envi de voir son supérieur.

-Albus ?

-Severus, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien.

Severus ni Albus d'ailleurs, ne voulais s'étendre sur les derniers Doloris qu'il s'était pris, ni sur la brûlure quasi-constente au bras qu'il ressentait.

-Severus, avez-vous les coordonnés exact de Voldemort ?

-Euh…. Oui, pourquoi ?

-Bien.

Et le vieil homme plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

Le regard de Rogue, qui n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question, dévia du vieille homme au perchoir de Fumseck et il constata que le phénix tournait le dos à son propriétaire, comme s'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

-Réunion de l'Ordre, se soir, ici. Au complet.

-Se soir ? Mais la plus part son à l'autre bout de la terre !

-Se soir.

Intraitable.

Avec un grognement, Severus quitta le bureau.

Quoi que puisse avoir Dumbledore en tête, il devinait que se n'était rien de bon, ni pour lui, ni pour les autres de l'Ordre.

ooOoo

Drago était affalé sur son lit, dans sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas réussis rattrapé Harry, et il s'en voulait d'avoir crié, il s'en volait vraiment.

Mais d'un autre coté, Harry avait été tellement bête d'avoir laisser filer le serpent de Vol… enfin de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Et avec un œuf de basilic !

C'est à ce moment là que l'on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez.

Timidement, Harry entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Ho Harry !

Drago se redressa et voulu l'embrasser mais le jeune homme le repoussa.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

**Flash Back**.

Harry était assis près du lac, à repenser à ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Drago et lui s'étaient disputé, pour la première fois.

-Mais pourquoi il ne comprend pas ? murmura-t-il.

_-Il ne te comprendra jamais_

Ce qui surprenait Harry, s'était que cette voix dans sa tête, des fois l'attaquait, des fois le rassurait.

Et Harry ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, s'il devait la suivre ou non.

A se moment là, le gryffondor sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de lui, et il entendit des sanglots.

-Ron ? Sa va ?

Le garçon se laissa tomber dans les bras de son ami. Harry, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, referma ses bras autour de lui et le laissa pleurer.

Puis il demanda d'une voix douce :

-Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-C'est… Hermione… Hermione ! Elle… Va… A cause de moi !

-Elle va s'en sortir.

-Mais tu comprends pas ! Elle a eu un malaise ! Elle a due être transmis d'urgence à St-Mangoust !

La, Harry ne sus que dire.

Comment lui mentir ? Lui dire en face que tout ira bien, qu'elle s'en sortira, alors qu'elle ne supportait pas le traitement, qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

Et Ron pleurait, pleurait et Harry se demandait pourquoi tout allais si mal.

'Elle crois que je vois une fille' se dit Harry.

'_Juste envi d'aller faire un tour en Enfer'_, répondit simplement la voix

Un tour en Enfer ? Oui, sans doute.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry avait prit sa décision.

**Fin Flash Back**

POV Drago.

Il m'a repoussé, et ce 'il faut qu'on parle'…

J'ai peur. Je n'aime pas. Je n'aime pas son regard, je n'aime pas le ton de sa voix, je n'aime pas qu'il me repousse.

-Drago. Tu m'en a voulu d'avoir commis une erreur avec Nagini.

-Oui, mais… je veux dire, j'avait pas a….

-Drago. Tu as raison, j'aurais du faire plus attention. Si le monde veux compter sur moi, alors il faut que j'en sois capable.

Harry se détourne et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

-Le monde ? mais enfin…Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Par ce que laisser filer Nagini n'est pas la seul erreur que j'ai commis. Il se retourna et regarda Drago dans les yeux. Je veux qu'on rompe.

Il est si froid, si distant… Ce n'est pas le Harry Potter que je connais, que je côtoie.

-Que… Quoi ?

J'hallucine ! J'ai mal entendu.

-Je veux qu'on rompe !

-Ca j'ai compris, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi ! Je t'aime, tu m'aime, ou est le problème ?

-Drago.. Hermione vient d'être emmener d'urgence à St-Mangoust, et quelque chose me dit que c'est pas si naturel….

-Et quel est le rapport avec nous ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Alors là, il frise le ridicule.

-Ho mais arrête ! C'est pas comme si Tu-Sais-Qui te chassait toi en particulier !

-Ho et puis zut ! On romps et c'est tout !

-Nan, pas de ça je veux une explication !

Attends, si tu crois t'en sortir comme ça, mon coco…

-Tu veux une explication ?

-Ouais, j'en veux une !

-Tu veux vraiment une explication ?

-Putain, je t'ai dit oui !

-Alors la voilà ton explication : c'est pas pour rien si j'ai survécu, il y a quatorze ans ! C'est le Destin qui l'a voulu ! J'ai été Elu pour le battre, alors sa me branche pas plus que ça, mais c'est comme ça ! Et c'est toi qui m'a rappeler mon rôle !

Harry, élu ?

Sa explique des tas de chose.

Nan, mais c'est pas possible. Et puis même, c'est pas une raison pour rompre.

-Mais, c'est pas une raison pour rompre ! au contraire ! Si toi, tu doit te battre, tu a besoin de tout les soutiens qui peuvent être !

-Je me bas ! Et je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter de savoir si tu va bien ou non ! Et des soutiens qui me gueule dessus des que je fait une connerie, je m'en passe !

-Mais… Je savait pas se matin… Et je… même..

Nan ! Drago, nous deux c'est finis.

Toujours son ton froid, distant, comme si je n'était rien pour lui, que je faisait partit d'une liste dont, lassé, il m'avait raillé.

-Mais nan, c'est pas possible ! Pas juste pour ça !

Harry soupir.

-C'est vrai. J'en ai assez de devoir me cacher, de ne pas pouvoir me promener main dans la main avec la personne que j'aime, de ne pas…

-Mais ce que pense les autres, on s'en fou !

-Faux ! C'est un amour de placard ! Et j'en ai marre !

-Alors montrons-le au monde entier !

-Pour ce faire hué ? A sa nan, il en est hors de question.

Mais putain Potter, tu sais pas ce que tu veux.

Il reprend :

-Puis on dirait un amour de collégienne, et… c'est pas ça que je veux.

Pour le cou, il m'a vraiment énervé.

-Ce que tu veux ? Ce que tu veux ? Mais est moi, t'a pensé a ce que je voulais ? T'a pensé un peux, dans ta petite tête gryffondorienne, à tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? A tout ce que je ferais pour toi ?

-Arrête Drago, c'est tellement pathétique que s'en ai risible.

-Dehors ! Dehors !

Il ne se débat pas, il sort.

Sa y ai, mon idylle avec Saint Potter est terminé. Mon compagnon m'a quitté.

Je sens chacun de mes gène Veela crié au drame, à l'assassina.

En larme, au milieu de la chambre, je tombe à genoux.

Au diable l'honneur des Malefoy, j'explose en sanglot.

Harry m'a plaqué.

Fin POV.

Harry se laisse glisser le long du mur.

La porte est là, à moins d'un mètre. Il n'a qu'a tendre la main pour l'ouvrir, il peut aisément la franchir, et tout réparer, mais il ne le fera pas.

Il a réussis à rompre avec l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout, il ne va pas faire marche arrière.

Sa gorge le brûle, mais il sais qu'il ne pleura pas.

Que lui apporterais les larmes ?

Soudain, il entend dans la chambre de Drago un grand fracas.

Ayant peur que son petit-ami, non ex-petit-ami ne face une bêtise, il se lève :

-'Comme par hasard' !

Le mot de passe est un clin d'œil à leur rencontre, leurs vrai rencontre, dans la serre : un hasard.

Un cliquetis lui signale que le verrou est ouvert mais soudainement, Harry n'a plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le fracas s'est tus, et il n'entent plus qu'une respiration difficile.

Peut-être a-t-il mis sa chambre sans dessus dessous, dessus de rage et qu'il s'est effondré de chagrin.

-Après tout, murmure Harry, ces gènes me lis à moi.

Rien que ces gènes.

Cette constatation enserre plus encore la gorge de Harry qui fait demi-tour et part.

S'il était entré, il aurait vue Drago inconscient, se tordre de douleur au centre d'une tempête d'énergie malsaine. Mais il n'est pas entré, et il n'a pas vue son seul amour souffrir à cause de lui.

ooOoo

La nuit était tombé sur Poudlard depuis un long moment, Harry arriva devant la gargouille et dit d'un ton lasse le mot de passe.

Dans le bureau, il n'y avait que Dumbledore.

Le directeur l'avait convoqué, et le gryffondor se demandait vraiment pourquoi.

-Harry, assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme obéis.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Je sais que tu a fais des recherches sur… mon passé.

Harry se sentait gêné sous se regard bleu perçant, comme mis à nus. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

-Heu..

-Mais l'heure n'est plus au recherche.

Donc Dumbledore savait parfaitement qu'il avait fouiller son passé, déterré quelque mauvais souvenir sur son fils, mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Nous passons à l'offensive.

-Quoi ?

Harry, qui venait de rompre, ne sentait pas vraiment l'âme à exterminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Nous passons à l'offensive. Demain, à l'aube.

-Mais…

-Il est temps. Harry, pense à ton amie, Hermione, à Ginni, à Neville. Tous on subit des attaques du Lord.

Harry s'en doutait, et il venait d'avoir confirmation de la bouche du directeur.

-Et vous n'avez rien fait pour eux. Dit-il d'une voix ou perçait la colère.

-Je ne pouvais rien faire. Toi seul peux faire quelque chose. Toi seul peux le battre. Ne l'oublis pas. Tu es notre seul espoir.

'Espoir pour ne pas dire arme' pensa amèrement le jeune garçon.

Dans un grognement il répondit :

-…A demain.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, donc en éspérant que vous vous serez faire le choix que je ne sais faire,

A+

BD


	13. Chapter 11,1 le lion et le moucheron

Cette suite c'est fait attendre, pardonnez-moi. J'essayerait d'être plus rapide pour la suite.

Alors, ce chapitre, je le redis pour ce qui n'ont pas compris, suis le chapitre 10.1 et va pour le happy end (end qui est proche d'ailleurs)

Je me permet d'emprunter les vers de cher La Fontaine pour l'illustré, et plus particulièrement, 'Le Lion et le Moucheron'

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11.1 Le Lion et le Moucheron.**

**_L'autre lui déclara la guerre…  
_**

Ils étaient devant une grille de fer forgé, marquée des initiale du vrais nom Voldemort.

Le professeur regarda son élève, voulu parler mais Potter fut plus rapide :

-Allez-y, je me débrouille.

-Pour plus de prudence, passez par le jardin, il est moins surveillé.

Pas de 'bonne chance' ou de 'gagnez'. Non, juste un conseil.

Reconnaissant de ne pas le presser d'avantage, Harry lui sourit, puis ils passèrent la porte et se séparèrent.

Rien n'était comme il l'avait imaginé : ni maison macabre, ni jardin non entretenue, ni ciel tonnant, non bien au contraire.

La lune souriante brillait sur un splendide jardin, aux fleurs aussi rare que belle, devant Harry se dressait un manoir de taille honorable, dont la façade était presque entièrement dévoré par un lierre.

**_Du Lion, qu'il rends presque fou…_**

Dans le manoir, Rogue monta à l'étage, et entra dans le salon après avoir toqué.

Les meubles de bois sombres reflétaient les flammes crépitante dans l'immense cheminée.

Voldemort, assis dans un large et confortable fauteuil, ne vit pas son serviteur s'incliner, mais le devina.

Le professeur, en se redressant, posa son regard sur le velours rouge du fauteuil, et ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire, mental, s'entend.

Son maître, héritier de Serpentard, puissant mage noir, avait pour couleur préférer le rouge, le rouge de Gryffondor !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Severus ?

La voix froide au accent de serpent tira le Mangemort de ses pensées, et il se dit qu'il ne les avait pas assez bien cacher.

Alors il leva un mur plus puissant, pensant à Potter, dehors, qui devait être découvert le plus tard possible.

-Je n'aime pas attendre.

'Ho merde.'

-Pardon, mon maître. C'est juste que…

Le Lord se leva pour lui faire face, et eu une grimace qui pourrait s'apparenter à un sourire, ce qui coupa la parole au maître des potions.

Il n'avait plus l'apparence reptilienne sous laquelle il était apparue, lors de ça _renaissance_, il avait retrouvé les trait Tom Jedusort, avec quelques rides et quelques cheveux blancs en plus. Il n'était pas laid, si on retirait son regard resté écarlate.

-Tu me fais attendre, tu cherche tes mots, tu me cache tes pensées avec plus d'ardeur qu'en temps normale (il s'était rapproché pendant son petit discours) Dis-moi, Severus, que me caches-tu ?

-Rien, Seigneur.

-Rien ?

Ils étaient à un pas l'un de l'autre.

-Dit le moi, en me regardant des les yeux.

Alors Rogue leva les yeux vers les deux pupilles rouges, et là les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Pas qu'il ne voulais pas lui mentir, juste, qu'il ne pouvait pas, s'était les yeux du Diable, et le professeur avait l'impression de sentir son âme se consumer.

-Hum… Soupira le Lord Noir avec un sourire triste. Je t'aime bien, Severus, mais je n'aime pas que l'on me mente, alors dis-moi. Que caches-tu ?

Mais il préférait ne rien dire, plutôt que de bégayer et Voldemort, frustré de ne pas avoir eux de réponse, recula, s'assit sur la table ronde, trop haute pour que ses jambes ne touche le sol, et dit, de façon un peut gamine :

-Je n'aime pas ! Et tu sais ce qui arrive, lorsque je n'aime pas quelque chose !

Ces jambes se balançaient nerveusement dans le vide, et son regard allait de Rogue, qui se tenait tête baissé, à la porte, puis à la fenêtre, et à nouveau sur Rogue. Il n'était pas devin, mais il y à bien longtemps qu'il savait que son Mangemort n'était pas fidèle, et si se soir il lui mentait, s'était que quelque chose allait ce passer.

-Je suis désolé, dit enfin le professeur.

-Tu mens encore ! Tu mens toujours ! Je veux savoir !

Un caprice, cela ressemblais à un caprice d'enfant.

Seulement lorsque votre enfant de huit ans fait un caprice, vous ne risqué pas de finir décapité, dans le meilleurs des cas ( mort rapide).

-Je n'aime pas ! Je n'aime pas ! Je n'aime pas ! Je n'ai…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se figea, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, puis d'un geste vif, il se leva pour aller devant son Mangemort.

**_La rage alors se trouve à son faîte montée…_**

-Tu est doué, pour caché tes pensé, mais moi, je suis doué pour les lire.

Et il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Severus, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

A se contact glacé, le professeur sursauta, puis il lutta contre l'intrusion mais le Lord avait extrêmement gagné en puissance et pour la première fois depuis que Rogue pratiquait l'occlumancie, quelqu'un perça ses défenses et entra au plus profond de son être.

A bout de souffle, Voldemort lâcha son Mangemort qui s'effondra, terrasser par la douleur.

Il sourit au vide, heureux de tout se qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-J'aime, murmura-t-il.

Puis il s'accroupit, retira le masque de Rogue, et caressa de l'ongle son visage dégoulinant de sueur.

-Mes doute son fondé… Narcissa espionne pour l'Ordre… Hum… Mon pauvre Severus… Tu a mal ? Veux-tu bien me raconter, pour que cesse ta douleur ?

Le professeur ne voulais pas l'écouter, ne devais pas l'écouter. Des mensonges, c'était des mensonges.

Le Lord perdit son sourire. Rogue l'avait royalement ignoré.

Profondément vexé dans son orgueil, il retourna sans douceur son serviteur sur le dos, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et pénétra dans son esprit une nouvelle fois.

-Tu m'espionne toi-même ? Ho, Severus… Je le savais déjà. Maintenant parle-moi.

Quoi il le savait ? Il le savait et il ne l'avait pas tué ?

Peut-être devrait-il…. Non !

Le professeur ne dit rien et la frustration du Seigneur des Ténèbres monta d'un cran.

Avec rage, il pénétra encore l'esprit de moins en moins combatif de Rogue.

-Je sais ou se cache l'Ordre… Cette petite phrase fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Voldemort. Hum… Votre QG… Quand j'y pense…. Le manoir Black, je l'avais complètement oublié… Allez, je sais que tu me cache quelque chose…

-Rien… _Maître_.

Ho, répondre à Voldemort, chose à ne pas faire.

Sur un cou de colère, enragé de ne pas avoir de réponse, le Lord brisa la nuque d'un cou sec.

-Je n'aime pas, murmura-t-il.

_**Le malheureux Lion se déchire lui-même,**_

Puis il se redressa en essuyant les quelque goutte de sang qui coulait de son nez.

Il avait utilisé beaucoup de magie en entrant dans l'esprit de Rogue trois fois.

Sur un simple Mangemort, cela ne lui aurait rien coûté, ou presque, mais Rogue est, enfin, était un maître en occlumancie, même, LE maître, dépassant même Dumbledore et Voldemort en ce domaine.

Fatigué et déçu , le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rassit sur son fauteuil et plongea son regard dans les flammes.

Il réagit à peine lorsque l'on toqua à la porte et qu'un elfe de maison entra, tout tremblant. (il détestait quand il apparaissait d'un cou)

-M….Maître ?…. M… Maître ?

-…Quoi ?

-Quelqu'un désir vous voir.

Quelqu'un qui désir le voir ? Quelqu'un d'assez fou pour demandé à le voir sans être convoqué ?

-Qui ?

-Il… il n'a… n'a pas… d…dit, Maître.

**_"Va-t'en, chétif insecte, excrément de la terre! "_**

Qui que soit ce quelqu'un, sa vie allait s'achevait dans les prochaines minutes.

Mais Voldemort était quand même curieux de savoir de qui il s'agissait, de savoir qui avait l'audace de faire une pareille chose.

-M… Mais Sinda crois… crois savoir, Maître.

-Qui ?

-Ha…Harry P…Potter, Maître.

Harry Potter ?

Plausible dans le sens ou lui seul serais courageusement stupide pour venir ici, et ça expliquerais le comportement de Rogue.

Le Lord se leva et quitta le salon, ne se préoccupant, ni de l'elfe ni du cadavre qui traînait.

Il alla jusqu'à un autre salon, qui donnait sur une partie du jardin surélevé pour être à hauteur du première étage ou il se trouvait. Un petit lac, bordé de saule pleureur d'un mètre de haut environ, et d'autre banzaï composait le centre de ce jardin.

-Tu ne m'a pas prévenus.

Une femme, presque une enfant, composé d'eau se matérialisa, et rigola.

-Je devais ?

-C'était notre accord.

-Sois gentil… Cris pas, fit-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu ?

-Mais parce que les chose suivent l'ordre établis.

-Tu sais se que j'en dit de l'ordre établis ?

Voldemort perdait son sang froid, et la jeune femme, regagna l'eau avec un éclat de rire.

-Reviens ! Je n'ai pas finis !

Le rire s'intensifia, mais elle ne revint pas.

-Ha, ces nymphes… il est seul ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Exaspéré, le Lord se retourna pour partir, mais tomba nez à nez avec la jeune femme, qui semblais avoir prit dix ans.

-Pourquoi t'a peur ?

Surprit, il recula et faillis tombé, mais elle le rattrapa. Le contact était gelé, comme si une poigne de glace vous saisissait la main, et il lui fit comprendre en retirant sa main dés qu'il fut rétablis.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Dit-il lentement pour qu'elle le comprenne. Maintenant, est-il seul ?

-Courageux petit Gryffondor… Il est seul.

Bien.

Ravis de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et savourant déjà sa victoire, il pris la direction de la salle de réception, ou Potter devait attendre.

Et s'était le cas.

Le jeune sorcier lui tournait le dos, les yeux poser sur le portrait d'une noble de temps oublier.

_**C'est en ces mots que le Lion…**_

-Audacieux petit Gryffondor, appela le Lord qui n'aimait guère être ignoré.

L'élu sursauta et se retourna et fixa le Mage noir d'un mauvaise œil.

-T'aventurer ici… seul… petit Gryffondor. Courageux mais sans cervelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort contourna l'immense table d'un pas lent, le sourire au lèvre. Il voulais savourer sa victoire.

Potter s'était livrer à lui, qui s'était jouissif.

-Si j'avais su…. Je n'aurait pas pris de chemin si sinueux…. Le pauvre… le cracmol…la sang de bourbe… Toute cette énergie gaspiller alors qu'il me suffisait de m'en prendre à une seul et unique personne…

Avec une satisfaction maladive, le lord vis les poings d'Harry se serrer au point que ses ongles entre dans sa chaire.

-Drago Lucius Malefoy, finit-il. Ton grand amour. Ton unique amour.

Il était maintenant à deux pas d'Harry, mais aucun des deux n'avaient la baguette sortis, l'heure du combat, bien que proche, n'avait pas encore sonné.

_**"Penses-tu, lui dit-il, que ton titre de Roi…**_

-Parlons d'amour, oui.

Harry pour la première fois faisait entendre sa voix où couvait la colère.

Puis il inspira et, avec un sourire digne du meilleurs serpentard, il dit :

-Ce cher William…

-Ne me parle pas…

-C'est pourtant toi qui m'a parler de lui, en septembre. Pas pour que je t'en parle, bien sur…

-La ferme.

-Plus pour que je comprenne à quel point Dumbledore est une ordure mais…

-J'ai dit…

-Tu me parle bien de Drago, alors pourquoi ne te parlerais-je pas de William ?

-LA FERME !

**_Me fasse peur ni me soucie ?_**

-Allons… Ton Grand Amour c'est suicider, le mien, est entre la vie et la mort…

-Potter…

-Tu vois Tom, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose grâce à toi. La première c'est que je dois, et je peux te tuer.

Et la dessus, il sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif.

Mais le Lord fut rapide et évita le sort.

Et dés lors les sort fusèrent de part et d'autre, sans répit.

**_Le fatigue, l'abat : le voilà sur les dents_**…

Mais voilà que le Lord se mit a saigner du nez, lui rappelant toute l'énergie qu'il avait utilisé pour percé les défense de Rogue.

Alors qu'il regardait le liquide rougeâtre qu'il venait d'essuyer, teindre d'écarlate sa main, incrédule, un rayon vert fusa vert lui, sans qu'il n'y face attention : il avait invoquer une protection magique autour de lui.

ooOoo

Hôpital St-Mangoust, à l'aube. 

POV Neville.

J'entends… rien.

Le silence.

Plus de voix.

Plus que moi.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Mes paupières collent, c'est durent.

J'y arrive enfin.

Le plafond… rouge ?

Pourquoi rouge ? Je suis ou ?

Ce n'est pas la tour Gryffondor.

Je baisse les yeux : un crucifix sur fond blanc.

St-Mangoust.

J'y suis tellement aller…

Pourquoi j'y suis ?

Ha oui… les pilules.

Je tourne la tête.

Le soleil levant m'éblouis.

Puis je m'habitue.

La Vierge Marie était blonde.

J'hallucine face à cette apparition et cligne des yeux.

Et plus personne.

Fin POV.

Luna sourit et quitte l'hôpital en replaçant son châle bleue nuit, assortit à sa robe, sur ces épaules : la nuit fut froide.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voici le texte intégral de la fable : Le Lion et le Moucheron 

"Va-t'en, chétif insecte, excrément de la terre! "  
C'est en ces mots que le Lion  
Parlait un jour au Moucheron.  
L'autre lui déclara la guerre.  
"Penses-tu, lui dit-il, que ton titre de Roi  
Me fasse peur ni me soucie ?  
Un boeuf est plus puissant que toi :  
Je le mène à ma fantaisie. "  
A peine il achevait ces mots  
Que lui-même il sonna la charge,  
Fut le Trompette et le Héros.  
Dans l'abord il se met au large ;  
Puis prend son temps, fond sur le cou  
Du Lion, qu'il rend presque fou.  
Le quadrupède écume, et son oeil étincelle ;  
Il rugit ; on se cache, on tremble à l'environ ;  
Et cette alarme universelle  
Est l'ouvrage d'un Moucheron.  
Un avorton de Mouche en cent lieux le harcelle :  
Tantôt pique l'échine, et tantôt le museau,  
Tantôt entre au fond du naseau.  
La rage alors se trouve à son faîte montée.  
L'invisible ennemi triomphe, et rit de voir  
Qu'il n'est griffe ni dent en la bête irritée  
Qui de la mettre en sang ne fasse son devoir.  
Le malheureux Lion se déchire lui-même,  
Fait résonner sa queue à l'entour de ses flancs,  
Bat l'air, qui n'en peut mais ; et sa fureur extrême  
Le fatigue, l'abat : le voilà sur les dents.  
L'insecte du combat se retire avec gloire :  
Comme il sonna la charge, il sonne la victoire,  
Va partout l'annoncer, et rencontre en chemin  
L'embuscade d'une araignée ;  
Il y rencontre aussi sa fin.

Quelle chose par là nous peut être enseignée ?  
J'en vois deux, dont l'une est qu'entre nos ennemis  
Les plus à craindre sont souvent les plus petits ;  
L'autre, qu'aux grands périls tel a pu se soustraire,  
Qui périt pour la moindre affaire.

_**  
**_


	14. Chapter 11,2 le loup et l'agneau

Et voici donc la suite du Chapitre 10.2.

Et, toujours avec des textes de ce cher La Fontaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11.2 : Le loup et l'Agneau.**

_**La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure :  
**_

Harry était au coté de Dumbledore, près a aller au combat.

_**Nous l'allons montrer tout à l'heure.**_

Dumbledore avait réuni tout l'Ordre, pour aller défier Voldemort, qui lui avait prévus d'aller attaquer le Chemin de Travers.

Le Chemin qui devait être bondé de monde, puisqu'une cérémonie en mémoire des sorcier tomber lors de la guerre sorcière qui avait opposer les sorciers du Bien à Grindelwald avait lieu, et le Ministre lui-même devait faire un discoure.

En arrivant sur place, Dumbledore se tourna vers tout les membre de l'Ordre, et d'un signe de tête, leurs souhaita bonne chance. Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

-Sa va ?

Le plan initial du directeur avait été d'attaquer chez le Lord directement, puis il avait appris à la dernière minute qu'une attaque devait avoir lieu en ce jour sur le Chemin. C'était parfait.

-…Ouais.

'Ouais, j'ai casser avec Drago, mais sa va.'

Il préférait ne pas vraiment y penser, ne pas penser au regard désespérer, puis colérique que lui avait jeter Drago, ne pas penser à sa propre attitude, si détestable, si nécessaire, ne pas penser à…

Harry inspira, il avait chaud, il étouffait.

Dumbledore souris, puis reposa son regard sur la foule compacte.

Ils se tenaient au bord de la rue principale du Chemin de Travers, qui était noir de monde. Le Ministre, encadré d'Aurore, et sous les flash des photographes, faisait son discoure, au sommet d'une estrade.

-…Les sombres heures d'aujourd'hui font écho au sombre heure d'hier…

Le jeune garçon n'écouta plus.

Ou était l'intérêt ?

Ce blabla vain ne les protégera pas, et ne les aidera pas lors que le combat viendra.

Le combat.

Harry n'était pas sur d'être vraiment près, mais lorsque Dumbledore lui avait dit : 'on passe à l'offenssive' il n'avait pas sut dire non. Il y avait eu trop de mort, Harry en était conscient. Mais aujourd'hui, allait-il parvenir à…

'Non, ne t'engage pas sur cette voie la !'

_**Un Loup survient à jeun qui cherchait aventure,  
**_

Soudain, dans un grand fracas, apparue la Marque des Ténèbres, alors que le ciel le couvrait de lourd nuage noir.

La foule alors affolé voulu fuir, et ne pouvant transplaner (une barrière avait été posé) courut dans tout les sens, en une parfaite anarchie.

Après plusieurs minutes de chaos, il ne resta sur la place que les membre de l'Ordre et les Aurore, faisant face au Mangemort, avec eux : Voldemort.

Grand, jeune, beau.

Tom Elvis Jedusort regarda avec délice les deux camps s'affronter, un peu a l'écart du combat. Il n'était que venus pour ça. Ce délecter de la lutte veine qu'offrait ses idiots d'opposants.

Puis son regard aux quelques reflet carmin se posa sur une silhouette plus petite que les autres.

Il sourit et s'avança.

_**Un Agneau se désaltérait  
**_

Harry, qui n'avait jamais connu le front se figea à l'approche des Mangemorts, et fut dépassé par tout les soldat du Bien.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Des cris, des explosions de la fumée, du sang, de la chaire…

Non il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas son monde.

Ce n'était pas comme le lui avait appris Dumbledore.

_**Dans le courant d'une onde pure. **_

Puis il se réveilla et se rappela les cours de Défense Contre le Mal, particulier ou non, qu'il avait ressue et, baguette en main, se mêla au combat.

Il n'était pas venu pour ce tourner les pouces, et à rester là à ne rien faire, il devenait une proie facile.

'Cette guerre doit finir.'

Bien que rechignant à utilisé les sortilèges interdit, il était responsable de la chute de plusieurs Mangemort.

_**Qui te rend si hardi de troubler mon breuvage ?  
**_

L'humeur Voldemort en constatant cela fut moins joyeuse.

Il faut dire qu'il s'était réserver Potter depuis longtemps, il tenais à lui faire regretter d'avoir survécu, alors ces serviteur hésitait à s'attaquer à l'adolescent, mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour tomber comme des mouches !

Agacé, il prit partit d'aller régler cette histoire qui traînait depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Alors, Potter, tu viens jouer les petits soldats au coté de tonton Albus ?

_**Tu seras châtié de ta témérité.**_

Avec plaisir, il vit le jeune homme sursauter.

Le Lord était apparue face a lui, faisant fis des barrière anti-transplanage.

Mangemort et Aurore s'écartèrent, sachant qu'allait maintenant se jouer l'avenir du monde Sorcier.

-N'es-tu pas trop peiner ?

-De quoi ?

-Ho mais je parle de ton compagnon Veela.

Voldemort sourit, alors qu'Harry se tordit soudain de douleur, les main de par et d'autre du crâne.

Sa cicatrice… Sa cicatrice le brûlait.

Puis plus rien.

Les larme aux yeux il se redressa, posant un regard noir sur Voldemort.

-Tu ne sais même pas.

Harry n'avait qu'une envi, s'était de lui demander quoi. Qu'y avait-il à propos de Drago qu'il ne savait pas ?

-Sais-tu que c'est ta faute ?

Ni tenant plus, il demanda quoi.

-Hum…. Mais si ce cher Drago est à l'infirmerie…. C'est de ta faute.

'Drago… Infirmerie.'

Harry voulu transplaner, mais les barrière le bloquèrent.

-Non, tu ne pars pas. Pas maintenant. En garde Sorcier ! Je veux que Celui-Qui-Survécu trépasse !

**_-Sire, répond l'Agneau, que votre Majesté  
_**

C'est alors qu'Harry compris toute l'ampleur de la situation.

Il avait été élu pour annihiler le Mage Noir le plus Puissant que cette Terre n'ai jamais porter, et il faisait face à ce sorcier.

De justesse, il évita un sort, qui alla frapper un Mangemort, mais le Lord ne s'en soucia pas puisqu'il relança un autre sort.

-Pourquoi m'avoir parler de William ?

Gagner du temps.

Pour trouver une solution, il trouvait toujours une solution alors là, il lui suffisait juste de gagner du temps pour en trouver une.

_**Ne se mette pas en colère ; **_

Le Lord se figea.

Ce morveux avait osé.

Il avait parlé de William.

Il inspira.

-T'en veux à Nagini ?

Et il continuait, en plus.

-Elle l'a tué.

'Je vais le tuer.'

**_-Tu la troubles, reprit cette bête cruelle, _**

-Potter…

-Par contre, j'ai du mal a saisir pourquoi il a fais ça.

-Potter…

-Bon, fat dire que je ne suis pas de ce monde alors…

-Potter…

Chaque personne autour avait cesser le combat et regardait avec appréhension le Mage Noir s'énerver.

-Nan mais c'est vrai rien ne vous empêchez…

-POTTER !

Harry sursauta une fois de plus.

La magie du Lord se distillait dans l'air en vague étouffante.

_**On me l'a dit : il faut que je me venge.**_

Ce morveux avait parler de William, avait survécu, lui faisait face…

Tom vie rouge.

D'un cou de baguette, il fit se tordre une nouvelle fois Harry de douleur, mais l'avorton se releva, malgré le doloris.

Il lui jeta même un sort, qu'une protection jeter à la va-vite dévia.

Le Gryffondor ne fuyait plus le combat, bonne chose.

D'autre sort : rayon vert interceptait des rayons rouge, sous le son de multiple explosion.

Autour d'eux, le combats avait reprit avec plus de virulence encore.

Soudain, une explosion proche propulsa Harry contre la façade d'une maison.

Hébété, il se releva et regarda le monde devenu flou et silencieux autour de lui.

Ploq. Ploq. Ploq.

Il n'entendait que ces gouttes tomber.

D'où venaient-elles ?

Puis alors il senti sur son visage un liquide chaud.

La main lourde, il s'essuya la joue, et regarda sa main tacher de rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Ce faisant, il ne prit pas garde à la silhouette qui s'avançait, indifférente aux morts et aux blessé, sur qui la foule s'ouvrait.

**_-Si ce n'est toi, c'est donc ton frère.  
_**

Un horrible sifflement raisonnait maintenant dans les oreilles du jeune homme, et adosser au mur, il cherchait à reprendre son souffle, les yeux toujours river sur sa main.

Il fallait que Potter reprenne ces esprits, et pour cela, il lui fallait du temps.

C'est pourquoi un Mangemort, traître à l'Obscurité s'interposa sur le chemin du Lord.

-Va-t'en.

Pas de réponse, ce qui, pour Voldemort, est une insulte.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter.

Toujours pas de réponse.

La tension entre les deux hommes augmente encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que le Mage noir n'éclate de rire.

-Je te savais traître, tu sais.

'Il… savais ?'

-Et je te pensais plus intelligent…. Ma victoire ce soir est assurée, il t'aurais suffis de garder ton masque encore quelques heures, et tu aurais put pleinement épousé les Forces du Mal. Ou mourir. C'est au choix. Maintenant, enlève-toi, je n'ai pas le temps.

-Non, _maître._

Le lord perdit son sourire.

Se chien venait de se foutre ouvertement de lui ! Il allait le faire payer ! Tant pis, Potter attendra !

Un duel s'engagea, et au bout de plusieurs minute, Malefoy senior s'effondra, raide mort.

_**Le Loup l'emporte, et puis le mange,**_

Harry n'avait rien vus de cela. 

Il était retomber à genoux, et cracher du sang sur les pavés défoncé.

Sa vue toujours trouble, sans doute n'avait-il plus ces lunettes, l'empêchait de voir qui l'entourait : pour lui des ombres se mouvait dans un bruit étouffer.

-Potter ! Debout ! DEBOUT !

Il entendit cependant l'ordre, sans reconnaître vraiment la voix.

Resserrant ces doigts sur sa baguette, il fit l'ultime effort de se lever.

Dans son monde flou et sans bruit, il n'entendit pas la réflexion du Lord sur se combat 'trop simple' et cette mort 'sans honneur'.

Il ne vit pas non plus le rayon vert fuser vers lui.

ooOoo

St-Mangoust, l'Aube

POV Neville.

J'entend…

J'entend des murmures…

Des dizaines de voix.

Je comprend pas ce qu'elles disent.

Elles bourdonnent trop vite.

Elle on l'air inquiète.

Comme un essaim dont on aurait briser l'abris.

J'ouvre les yeux… Le plafond est blanc.

Je ne suis pas à la Tour… Pourquoi ?

Je baisse les yeux : un crucifix.

St-Mangoust. Pourq…

La voix, les antidépresseurs, le repas, puis, puis, puis…

Puis quoi ?

J'ai du faire un malaise.

Je tourne les yeux.

Par la fenêtre, je peux voir le ciel, il est noir.

Seul la minuscule petite ligne de l'horizon m'indique que c'est l'aube.

Ce ciel noir c'est pas normale.

J'ai le sentiment qu'il est arriver quelque chose de gra…

La porte s'ouvre.

Je regarde qui s'avance.

Une silhouette noir. Sinistre.

Il se place au bout de mon lit, sort un parchemin et lit :

-Neville Londubat, par vos acte de résistance et votre incapacité à pratiqué la magie proche d'un cracmol, vous êtes juger et condamner à ne plus faire partit de la communauté sorcière.

Parce que je suis résistant ? Mais résistant à quoi ? Vous-Savez-Qui ? je pense en me tournant vers la fenêtre ou les nuages noirs s'amoncelle.

Et je suis pas cracmol !

Je voudrais lui dire, mais je ne m'en sens pas la force.

Il sort sa baguette.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

Hey ! Le laissez pas faire !

Infirmière ! Quelqu'un !

Le laissez pas faire !

Infirmière !

Le laisser pas…

Fin POV

Le Mangemort, son devoir accomplis, quitta la chambre, la tête haute, pour entrer dans la suivante, sans se soucier une seul seconde du personnel médical tenu en respect par quelqu'un de ces collègues.

Avant de passer la porte, il regarda sa liste, pour savoir a qui il aurait à faire.

-Alors… Hermione Granger, sang-de-bourbe.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voici le texte original de La Fontaine : Le Loup et l'Agneau 

La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure :  
Nous l'allons montrer tout à l'heure.  
Un Agneau se désaltérait  
Dans le courant d'une onde pure.  
Un Loup survient à jeun qui cherchait aventure,  
Et que la faim en ces lieux attirait.  
Qui te rend si hardi de troubler mon breuvage ?  
Dit cet animal plein de rage :  
Tu seras châtié de ta témérité.  
-Sire, répond l'Agneau, que votre Majesté  
Ne se mette pas en colère ;  
Mais plutôt qu'elle considère  
Que je me vas désaltérant  
Dans le courant,  
Plus de vingt pas au-dessous d'Elle,  
Et que par conséquent, en aucune façon,  
Je ne puis troubler sa boisson.  
-Tu la troubles, reprit cette bête cruelle,  
Et je sais que de moi tu médis l'an passé.  
-Comment l'aurais-je fait si je n'étais pas né ?  
Reprit l'Agneau, je tette encor ma mère.  
-Si ce n'est toi, c'est donc ton frère.  
-Je n'en ai point. - C'est donc quelqu'un des tiens :  
Car vous ne m'épargnez guère,  
Vous, vos bergers, et vos chiens.  
On me l'a dit : il faut que je me venge.  
Là-dessus, au fond des forêts  
Le Loup l'emporte, et puis le mange,  
Sans autre forme de procès.

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	15. épilogue1: My ho My!

Alors je sais que ça fait un méga bail mais… j'avais pas le courage ! DSL !!!!

Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, hum ?

Alosr nous y voilà. C'est la fin. Enfin. J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus. Merci en tout cas de l'avoir lus.

La chanson utilisé, c'est « song to say goodbye » de placebo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue1**

Le ciel était claire, les pluies de la veille l'avait lavé de tout nuage, et parfumaient l'aire ambiant.

Harry était debout face à deux tombes. Deux tombes ressemant bénites. Le Sauveur du monde Sorcier avait du se battre contre tous pour offrir à son ennemi une sépulture.

- Tom, j'espère qu'ici, tu sera en paix.

Le regard émeraude ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire et relire les deux nom cotes à cotes : 'DUMBLEDORE' et 'JEUDUSORT'. Si contre nature, et pourtant…

- Lors de notre petit duel, Tom, je te disait que tu m'a appris deux choses. La première, que je pouvais et que je devais te tuer. Ensuite… Tu ne m'a pas laissé finire.

Harry se sentait un peu idiot de parler à de la terre retourné, mais il sentait besoin un besoin viscérale.

- Tu m'a aussi appris à ne pas juger. Ton erreur m'a donner la force de te détruire.

Parce qu'il avait cessé de juger les serpentard, il s'était lié d'amitié avec le Prince, parce qu'il n'avait pas juger l'Amour, il avait aimé…

- HARRY !

Le jeune homme se retourna au son de la voix de Drago. Il le vit s'arrêter à une centaine de mètre de là. Et fut prit d'un malaise.

Ouais… Il l'aimait, Drago. Il était heureux de le voir guéris mais… sans savoir quoi… y'avait un truc qui clochait. Depuis qu'ils avaient…. Qu'ils l'avait fait.. Tout les deux, s'était plus pareil.

Harry regarda une dernière fois les tombes et murmura :

- Reposez en paix.

Plus le Héros se rapprochait de son petit ami, plus le malaise augmentait. Si Drago lui avait donné la force de vaincre, aujourd'hui, s'était finis.

Finis, oui. S'était le mot.

Mais Harry se pencha et embrassa les douce lèvres de son Serpentard. Oui, il allait rompre, mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Maintenant, il allait profiter, un peu.

Main dans la main, ils quittèrent le cimetière, alors qu'Harry sifflotait une chanson qui lui trottait en tête :

- Hum.. hum…hum.. _With just your song to say goodbye… My ho My!_ _A song to say goodbye!! A song to say…_

Fin1

* * *

Je vous conseil de lire la traduction de la chanson sur ce site: 


	16. épilogue2: Les jours ne sont pas éternel

Voilà le pas Happy end !

La chanson c'est « depuis toujours » de Louise Attack »

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue2**

Une pluie diluvienne tombait depuis plusieurs jours, comme si le ciel essayait vainement de laver la terre à grande eau.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Le Mal avait triomphé, et il savourait sa victoire, faisant fis du chaos qu'Il provoquait.

Ignorant complètement le temps, Voldemort était debout devant une tombe, une simple tombe, plantée dans une terre non consacrée.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici…

Le Lord soupira. Malgré toute les années écoulé, la douleurs qu'il ressentait ne s'était pas atténué.

-Je te l'avait promis, William…

Maintenant qu'il avait vaincu Potter, que la « Lumière » s'était effondré, il était enfin arriver à la phase final de son plan. Mais il ne savait pas s'il en aurait la force.

-William…

Une chanson, moldu qui plus est, lui trottait en tête, mais elle ne le gênait pas. Il la trouvait… de circonstance.

_-Les jours ne sont pas éternels, Disait un astre au soleil_… Oui, murmura-t-il en sortant de l'une de ces poches une fiole. Les jours ne sont pas éternel.

Doucement, il l'ouvrit, prenant soin de ne pas renverser une goûte.

-Je te l'avais promis. Parce que je t'aime, c'est l'Enfer. Comme l'endroit ou tu repose. Mais l'Enfer ne peut perdurer. William… A tout de suite.

Et il renversa la fiole. Le liquide, noir, pénétra le sol ruisselant de pluie en quelque millième de seconde, puis, tout aussi rapidement, continua de descendre, ignorant les différentes couches à traversé. Enfin, après quelques seconde, il atteignis le noyau externe qu'il fendit, rejoignant ainsi le cœur de la planète.

Le monde se mit à tremblé, à se fendre alors que le magma remontait anormalement à la surface puis, quelque instant plus tard dans un grand éclaire de lumière, la Terre explosa.

Fin2


End file.
